Destinos, el último maestro aire
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Durante la serie en los últimos instantes del capítulo final se puede aprecia a Aang demasiado pensativo incluso triste, en esta historia se revela el por qué de su actitud y la continuacion de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

  
_

**Dudas y recuerdos**

Un largo suspiro fue todo lo audible…. En esa enorme habitación de una gran alfombra roja y alrededor de esta pares de pilares con un rojo aun más intenso que el de la alfombra, los que estaban coronados con hermosas lámparas y todo esto adornado con detalles en oro, además el marco de la puerta en el que el monje se encontraba recargado tenia complicados tallados, digna escena del palacio real, de la nación del fuego.

_-Ahora abra paz_….- susurro intentando convérsese a sí mismo, pues no avía nadie más.

Sus grandes y alegres ojos grises, rasgo distintivo de los antiguos nómadas del aire se encontraban tristes, extrañamente después de la guerra eran mucho más presentes sus errores del pasado, esos errores que aun ahora lo lastimaban.

_-¿Que falta….?_ -Murmuro de nuevo antes de serrar por completo sus ojos, sentado junto a la puerta de aquella enorme habitación

_-¿Porque estas tan intranquilo Aang?-_

_-H-e_ dijo Aang sin abrir sus ojos.

_-Cuanto tiempo mí querido alumno-_ Decía con una voz lejana pero familiar a los oídos del joven.

Así que rápidamente abrió sus ojos -_monje Gyatso_- era evidente su alegría, y en un solo movimiento se paro y lo abraso.

_-O vamos Aang que pensaran los demás monjes si el gran avatar me dé un trato especial_- Decía Gyatso mientras arqueaba su cuerpo para corresponder el abraso con un gentil toque.

Aang no pudo evitar sonreí ante ese comentario

_-Toma asiento joven avatar-_

Aang rápidamente obedeció tomando posición de loto

El viejo monje tomo exactamente la misma posición que Aang tenía, tan solo que los ojos de este se encontraban serados

_-Ha mejorado tu forma-_

_-Si he crecido un poco y además el entrenamiento para tierra control es duro, y…-_

_-Aang me refiero a tu postura de meditación-_

_-A eso, bueno supongo que sí-_ Contesto el joven rascando su cabeza

_-¿Recuerdas cuando desesperadamente trataba de enseñarte a meditar?-_

_-Si-_ dijo Aang desviando la mirada y silbando un poco.

_-Eras muy inquieto algo natural a tu edad, sin embargo tu inquietud y tu deseo por conocer el mundo eran algo, digamos, no muy normales-_ Comento con una gran sonrisa

_-Recuerdo que no pasabas ni siquiera 7 minutos en la misma posición si moverte o quejarte. Incluso en una ocasión te dije que si no lograbas meditar al menos 10 minutos, no abría pastel de viento y aun así esperaste a que me concentrara en la meditación para escapar a jugar.-_

_-¡Entonces lo supo¡-_

_-Claro soy tu maestro y un nómada del viento ¿cómo no sabría si mi alumno sigilosamente se migra por una ventana.-_

_-¿Sigilosamente, ventana?-_

_-Pero si yo me pare y moví mi mano frente a usted, además salí por la puerta.-_

_-¡A si eso dije¡- _el monje se notaba un tanto nervioso, al igual que su alumno no era nada bueno para ocultar la verdad.

Aang lo miro con los ojos entre serados y con una amplia sonrisa, como la de alguien que acaba de descubrir un gran secreto

_-¿Se durmió?-_

_-Bueno… si-_ dijo agachando la cabeza

_-¿Entonces como lo supo?-_ Pregunto Aang tocando su barbilla

_-Cuando desperté te vi por la ventana volando en el planeador que te acababa de regalar-_ dijo el monje mientras miraba hacia otra parte de la habitación.

_-También recuerdo cuando mesclamos en el pozo de agua baba de bisonte volador, decía Aang sonriendo.-_

_-Si-_ afirmo el maestro con la misma sonrisa y tocándose su bigote, _-aun no sé por qué en aquel entonces me parecía buena idea.-_ El monje Paun no fue el mismo desde entonces

Aang intentaba contener la risa al igual que Gyatso

Pero fue este último el primero en reír a carcajadas y Aang le siguió tirándose de espaldas en el suelo hasta que le dolió el estomago de tanto reír.

_-¿Entonces te responderás mi pregunta?-_

_-Pregunta ¿Cuál pregunta?-_

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de el monje mientras abría un ojo para ver a su disípalo

_-100 años y ay cosas que no cambian sigues siendo igual de distraído.-_

_-¿He?-_

_-¿Por qué estas tan intranquilo Aang?-_

Aang de nuevo tomo la postura y respiro profundo

_-Yo…. no lo sé-_ dijo con seriedad

Gyatso seguía sentado frente a Aang sin decir nada esperando que en el silencio su joven alumno encontrara su propia respuesta.

_-Bueno se supone que ya ay paz y que hice lo correcto, pero no me siento así, pienso que aun ay mucho que debo hacer y no sé por dónde empezar. -_

_-Podarías empezar perdonándote-_ por fin hablo Gyatso con una tranquilidad y seguridad absoluta,

_-¿Pero cómo?-_ pregunto Aang un poco entristecido.

Luego guardo silencio por unos instantes.

_-Me perdonas Gyatso, yo no debí irme y abandonarte, no debí abandonar a nadie nunca, mientras hablaba lentamente sus grandes ojos grises se llenaban de lagrimas.-_

_-Yo no puedo perdonarte Aang ¿Como yo podría perdonarte por algo de lo que nunca te e culpado? Y te aseguro que ningún monje te culpa de nada.-_

_-Eras un niño Aang, solo eso un niño con un destino mucho más grande que su edad.-_

_-Pero ahora con orgullo veo que has crecido.-_

Aang contuvo las lágrimas al escuchar estas palabras, se sintió mucho mejor que antes, fue como si Gyatso hubiera tomado gran parte de su carga

_-No han sido tanto solo unos dedos de lémur-_ Dijo Aang sosteniendo su mano un poco por encima de su cabeza.

Gyatso toco el pecho del avatar y su propio pecho -_ahora debes perdonarte tú, y debes abrir tu cuarto chacra.-_

Aang se puso de pie rápidamente y reprocho _-Pero Gyatso si yo abro los chacras tendré que abrir el séptimo y……-_ había una clara tristeza en su voz

_-Tendrás que olvidar a alguien importante para ti ¿no es así?-_

_-¡Sí! Y yo no puedo hacerlo-_

_-¿No puedas hacerlo, o no quieres hacerlo Aang?-_

Aang volvió a la postura respiro profundo y dijo con seguridad _-yo no quiero hacerlo-_

Gyatso entonces miro hacia los lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación después hiso una seña con la mano para que se acercara el joven avatar _-Aang-_ La voz de Gyatso tomo un tono de complicidad _-esto es un secreto sobre los chacras.-_

Aang se acerco para escucharlo.

_-El amor nunca gamas será mundano si es con una resolución plena en el corazón.-_

Aang puso un rostro de no entender absolutamente nada.

_-¿Heeeeeeeeee?-_

_-Pronto lo entenderás joven discípulo.-_

El viejo monje se paro y Aang lo siguió

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-_ decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de su querido alumno al tiempo que desaprecia en una nube de niebla,

Aang hiso una reverencia _-Gracias sifu- _

Sus ojos se entreabrieron al escuchar unos pasos pero no voltio a ver de donde provenían, aun estaba pensando en las palabras de su maestro.

Por fin avía llegado la persona que él estaba esperando en aquel cuarto, el joven príncipe de la nación del fuego, Zuko su amigo, quien llevaba el traje del emperador, este se paro justo a un lado de Aang.

_-No puedo creer que un año atrás mi vida era derrotarte y ahora….-_

_-Somos amigos-_ dijo devolviendo una gentil sonrisa de comprensión.

_-Si-_ dijo mirando hacia el suelo no porque no lo creyera así si no que el aun se arrepentía de sus acciones y de cierta manera no entendía la casi infinita capacidad de Aang para perdonar _-somos amigos.-_

Aang se puso de pie el tenia un traje de tonos amarillos y dorados y un largo cinturón naranja con amplias caídas de tela además de el símbolo de los maestros aire tallado en un trozo de madera y colgado a su cuello por un rosario, su traje era el traje de los maestros viento y el ahora era exactamente eso, el ultimo maestro viento.

_-Hace un año seguía congelado en el bloque de hielo, el mundo es tan diferente ahora.-_

_-Y aun será más diferente lo reconstruiremos juntos-_ Dijo Zuko quien en unos momentos seria coronado y nombrado el emperador de la nación del fuego.

Aang lo abraso y este correspondió al abraso, sellando su acuerdo sin más palabras Aang estaba realmente feliz al tener esa clase de apoyo y lo demostró con su gran sonrisa.

El primero en salir de la habitación fue Zuko seguido del avatar. Fuera tocaban los sabios del fuego un gong de oro, y justo enfrente, en la gran plaza central estaban todos los guerreros de las tres naciones quienes ahora eran héroes.

Zuko se camino hasta quedar en frente y levantando su mano anuncio.

_-Por favor el verdadero héroe es el avatar.-_

Quien venía detrás de él y se aparto para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo.

El aplauso se convirtió en una ovación

Entre ellos se encontraban todos los amigos que consiguió durante su travesía y algunos rostros que nunca antes avía visto.

El los vio detenidamente y sonrió, aunque sus ojos aun reflejaban dudas, savia que en esta guerra nadie salió sin daños y que duro más de lo que debería, cosas que por ahora no podía perdonarse y temía que nunca lo hiciera.

_-La guerra ha terminado anuncio Zuko.-_

_-Le prometí a mi tío que restauraría el honor de la nación del fuego, y lo hare, el camino por recorrer es difícil, 100 años de guerra dejaron al mundo lastimado y dividido, pero con la ayuda del avatar podemos recorrer el camino correcto y dar inicio a una nueva Era de amor y de paz.-_ Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas con la autoridad y confianza esa que solo Zuko podía transmitir.

Después de esto el fue coronado y nombrado el señor del fuego, emperador de toda la nación del fuego.

* * *

Por cierto ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 5 y eso solo es el inicio. Este será un fic bastante largo publicare el siguiente hoy mismo, digo para los que lo lean antes.

El de mañana trata de Zuko visitando a su padre y a su hermana en la prisión, además de una conversación con su novia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

_

**Soledad y rencor**

El ahora señor del fuego Zuko caminaba por un paraje desolado de la nación del fuego y a cada paso se acercaba mas a la gran prisión tallada en piedra hasta que por fin un gran muro se erguía ante él.

Abran la puerta se escucho el grito del centinela en lo alto de la torre más próxima a la entrada.

_-Mi señor o gran emperador del fuego, a que debemos su visita.-_ Decía entre balbuceos un anciano vestido con prendas finas en ese olvidado lugar que desprendía un olor muerte.

_-Es mal momento.-_

_-No, no mi señor nunca es mal momento para usted, dígame en que puedo servirle y me asegurare de que se cumpla al pie de la letra.-_

_-No te preocupes por eso solo iré a un par de celdas-_

_-Bien y cuantos guardias desea que lo escolten.-_

_-Con migo es suficiente solo denme las llaves.-_

_-S-si mi señor lo que usted dese.-_

El camino por los húmedos y apenas iluminados pasillos de la prisión hasta llegar a una celda resguardada por una gruesa puerta de acero, al abrirla la habitación se dividía en dos partes por una reja de grandes barrotes.

Detrás de la celda y cubierto con una gastada manta se encontraba Ozai o al menos un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue.

_-Me considero con suerte. El nuevo señor del fuego me honra con su presencia en mi solitaria celda.- _el rencor en esas palabras fue claro.

_-Deberías considerarte con suerte de que el avatar te perdonara la vida.-_ Dijo Zuko con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

_-Mmmmmmmm-_

_-Exiliarme fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mi vida, me puso en el camino correcto, tal vez tu tiempo aquí pueda hacer lo mismo por ti.-_

_-¿Por qué viniste a verme?-_

_-Por qué vas a decirme algo.-_

_-¿Dónde está mi madre?-_ Estas palabras llevaban implícito un tono de amenaza ese tono que le vio a su padre por primera vez y que irónicamente era con él con quien lo utilizaba ahora.

_-Y tú que eres capaz de hacer para obtener esa información.-_

Un pilar de fuego salió del puño de Zuko e impacto a menos de un ladrillo de donde estaba su padre

_-Muy impresionante-_ dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_-Mmmmmmmm-_

_-De nada me sirve guardar el secreto en este lugar.-_

_-Y bien-_

_-Ella fue enviada al continente tierra y la última vez que supe algo de ella fue hace ya 4 años, aun que si en verdad te importa puedes comenzar a buscarla en ese pequeño sitio.-_

_-Voy a necesitar algo más específico que eso-_ dijo suco con el mismo tono amenazante.

_-Por primera vez durante la conversación Ozai volteo a verlo, Pues vas a tener que quemar algo más que la pared si en verdad quieres que me esfuerce en inventar una mentira más creíble que la verdad.-_

_-Entonces que eso hare.-_

En los pisos superiores de la prisión, suco caminaba frente a las celdas en completo silencio, ya que los presos no se atrevían a decir una sola palabra frente al señor del fuego, tal acto de valentía tocaba la estupidez pues entre los castigas a tal insulto se encontraba incluso la ejecución.

Sin embargo en aquel silencioso lugar se escucho una vos sin modulaciones por lo que era imposible distinguir si había ira o algún otro sentimiento escondido en esas palabras.

_-Tú eres el espíritu azul -_

Zuko se volteo para ver de quien provenía la vos

En el interior de esa celda se encontraba un joven probablemente de su misma edad, quien tenía un tatuaje rojo en el rostro justo alrededor de sus verdes ojos.

Zuko inmediatamente supo que ese tatuaje era distintivo de las tropas de elite, los arqueros Yu Yan.

_-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación prisionero?-_

_-Afirmación en realidad, solo quería ver el rostro de la persona que no mate y por la que estoy prisionero.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Pregunto Zuko pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

_-Bien, si no deseas hablar yo no tengo tiempo que perder. -_

El siguió avanzando por el mismo pasillo hasta llegar a la última celda, que tenía una puerta doble y era al menos dos veces más grande que cualquier otra en la prisión además dentro había algunos muebles simples de roca, su hermana Azula estaba en esa celda, ella tenía el cabello completamente suelto por eso le llegaba a media espalda y su piel era mucho más pálida de lo que solía ser, además vestía un gastado ropaje real de la nación del fuego.

Al ver a su hermano entrar a la celda lo observo con detenidamente de pies a cabeza y realizo un gesto de desgano, mientras tomaba asiento en el frio mueble de piedra.

_-Ho a que debemos el honor de que el gran traidor, disculpa quise decir que el señor del fuego nos visite aquí en la feliz morada de su "familia".-_

_-Sé donde puede estar nuestra madre y la buscare.-_

Azula abrió los ojos sorprendida, más que por la noticia de su madre por el hecho que suco pudiera sacar esa información de su padre.

_-Ho zuzu sigues siendo un niño sentimental y llorón, el mismo que corre tras la falda de mama.-_

_-Qué gran señor del fuego tenemos aquí eres muy poco hombre para ocupar ese cargo incluso yo en este patético estado soy más que tu.-_

_-Pensé que te serviría de algo si te lo decía.-_

_-Porque supones que a mí me importa esa sucia traidora, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya veo de donde lo sacaste zuzu-_

_-Azula, ¿por qué te haces esto?, porque insistes en negar lo innegable, esta guerra termino, por fin ay paz y amor entre los pueblos, no abran más niños como tú y como yo ya no más personas quedaran marcadas por esta locura.-_

_-¿! Amor ¡? escúchate Zuko, eres el emperador del amor sencillamente patético. Solo recuerda que el amor se olvida más rápido que el miedo.-_

_-Por qué habría de creer en tu palabra Azula.-_

_-Si de algo se es del miedo.-_ Dijo azula sonriendo de lado con sus delgados labios palidecidos por el frio de la celda.

_-Vamos zuzu no dudes de tu pequeña hermana, esto te lo digo porque a pesar de todo te amo hermano.-_ En esta ocasión fue imposible saber la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira.

_-Lo tendré en cuenta.-_

_-Por tu bien zuzu espero que así sea.-_ Dijo en forma de amenaza.

_-Por cierto Azula, tomando en cuenta tu recomendación pediré tu transferencia a una prisión de máxima seguridad, aunque no te será del todo desconocida, si mal no lo recuerdo ya tuvimos un encuentro en ese sitio.-_

_-Bien Zuko, no importa cuánto me alejes, hasta que no decidas ser un hombre y tomar con dignidad el cargo que ostentas, y no tomes de mi cuerpo su último aliento de vida, te prometo que no estarás en "paz".-_ Esto lo decía completamente tranquila como si la conversación fuera ajena a ella.

_-Yo solo quiero ayudarte a curar tus heridas Azula.-_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su hermano y las dijo con completa sinceridad.

Sinceridad que azula fácilmente noto.

_-Patético Zuko, eres patético-_ reiteraba Azula mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

El dio media vuelta y se retiro, mientras ella hoya los pasos alejarse mordió su labio hasta que gotas de sangre escaparon de este.

_-Tú que sabes de mis heridas, estúpido zuzu.-_

Al salir de nuevo al patio de la prisión el viejo hombre que lo recibió fue de nuevo a su lado.

_-O no me diga que ya se retira-_ comentaba en un tono servil.

_-Si ¿o acaso en este sito ay algo por lo que debiera quedarme?-_

_-No, no por supuesto que no, este lugar no es digno de un rey-_ comentaba con apuro el viejo hombre.

_-Y tampoco es un sitio digno para Azula.-_

_-A que se refiere señor, ¿es acaso que desea le demos más libertades a su hermana?-_

_-Todo lo contrario, la celda en la que se encuentra no es apta para ella.-_

_-¿Como mi señor?-_

_-Yo puedo derretir barrotes de ese grosor y ella también puede hacerlo.-_

_-El hombre palideció al escuchar eso veré que aumenten el grosor de los barrotes y la seguridad de la celda inmediatamente.-_

_-No, no hará eso.-_

_-Aa- a-que se refiere señor.-_ Balbució temiendo por su acomodado puesto.

_-Azula y todos los prisioneros de alta peligrosidad serán transferidos a la roca hirviente.-_

_-¡Que a ese sitio! ¿No le parece un poco drástico?-_

_-No me lo parece-_ dijo suco de forma contundente por lo que no hubo ninguna objeción de aquel hombre.

En el palacio real de la nación del fuego

_-Así que querido, decidiste enviar a Azula a visitar a mi tío. _Decía una mujer delgada con largos cabellos negros y pálida piel vestida con finas ropas de la nación del fuego, mientras pelaba una manzana con un pequeño cuchillo.-

_-Si he estado en esa prisión y sé que es un lugar más adecuado para ella-_ contestaba sin mucho ánimo de continuar la conversación.

_-Bien me encargare de comunicarle a mi tío para que la trate como se "merece".-_

_-No lo harás-_ voltio hacía ella y levanto un poco la vos.

_-Después de todo es mi hermana y no va a ser tratada injustamente.-_

Miro con disgusto a Zuko.

_-Lo que desees, si eso te hace feliz por mi bien.-_

_-Disculpa es solo que….-_

_-Si lo sé no te preocupes, se que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar.-_

_-Gracias por comprender.-_

Ella no contesto en cambio se paro y camino hasta quedar a apenas un paso frente a Zuko y beso dulce mente la manzana que momentos antes estaba pelando, para después ponerla sobre la mano de su confundido novio.

_-Es tuya al igual que todo lo que ay en esta habitación-_ el tono de Mai era bastante sugerente, así que Zuko tomo con su brazo la delgada cintura de la chica y la estrecho contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba apasionadamente con esa pación que caracterizaba a los maestros fuego,

Mai se retiro por un momento, sonrojada y algo sofocada.

_-¿Y eso por qué? -_

_-Quería probar el sabor de la manzana directo de tus labios.-_

Ella sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta.

Al verla sonreír pregunto

_-¿Me acompañaras a visitar a mi tío?-_

_- Claro que si Zuko.-_

_-Pero esa clase de reuniones no te gustan.-_

_-Si tú estás entonces será completamente de mi agrado.-_

* * *

Bien el 3 es para hoy mismo.

Si alguien me dice quien es el que le hablo a Zuko en la prisión y que tiene ojos verdes se gana un premio….na, no tengo nada que dar.

En el siguiente Aang, Toph, Appa y Momo andan cariñosos, además una apuesta en roca balón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

_

**Roca balón y tío**

_**-**Bien Appa por fin estamos tú y yo, cruzando los grandes muros de -__Ba Sing Se-_

_-AUUUUUUUU-_

_-Si mi peludo amigo opino lo mismo, en verdad se ve Mejor si venimos juntos_.-

_-AAAAAUUUUUU-_

_-Claro que no te dejare solo de nuevo y si es un gusto estar con tigo.-_

_-AAAAUUUU-_

_-Yo también te quiero Appa-_ dijo por ultimo Aang para después abrasarlo y como estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Appa solo soltó las riendas y se acostó boca abajo en esta estrechándola con todo su cuerpo

_-muJAJAm-_

Momo salto sobre la Aang quien tenía el rostro metido en el pelo de Appa

_-Ha claro, momo a ti también te quiero-_

_-Ya vasta me dan nauseas-_ dijo la joven maestra tierra que los acompañaba

_-De por sí que volar me revuelve el estomago.-_

_-Vamos Toph no te molestes comento Aang sonriente desde la cabeza de Appa.-_

_-Que acaso parezco molesta-_ grito Toph

_-Este, bueno, es que si no venias con migo tus padres te iban a mandar con una escolta y…….-_ decía Aang nervioso

_-Si lo sé y te lo agradezco pero puedes dejarte de tonterías y bajarme de aquí de una buena ves-_

_-Ha ya sé cuál es tu problema, estas enojada por qué no te he dicho que te quiero y ya se los dije a todos-_

_-Que-_ pregunto toph pensando no haber escuchaba bien así que metió su dedo meñique al oído.

_-te quiero Toph.-_

Al escucharlo Toph sintió un ligero escalofrió y esa sensación que se sentía en el estomago cuando Appa bajaba muy rápido pero esta vez sin bajar.

Aunque savia que Aang la quería como amiga, al igual que ella lo quería a él, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente y si lo admitía alguien tendería que sufrir y mucho.

Toph no podía ver muy bien sobre Appa además de por el pelo por que el estaba vivo y se movía a Appa lo sentía relativamente bien pero a las personas que estaban sobre el no tanto, sin embargo pudo sentir que en las palabras de and no existía duda al decir que la quería. Por eso ella sonrió claro volteando hacia abajo para que Aang no notara su sonrisa.

_-Y momo también te quiere.-_

_-Si, ya terminaron de darse amor y podemos bajar, ya no aguanto el estomago.-_

_-Claro Toph solo déjame encuentro una calle amplia.-_

Aang encontró un espacio amplio cerca de una pila de tanques de la nación del fuego donde unos niños jugaban roca balón.

Cuando Toph sintió el piso atreves de Appa dio un salto rápido y se recostó en este.

_-Por fin tierra-_

_-¡WAU¡-_ Dijo uno de los niños _-ese animal vuela.-_

_-Sí, si vuela-_ dijo Toph sonriendo burlonamente _-y lo rapamos para que no suelte pelo.- _

_-Los niños se rieron de Aang.-_

_-Muy graciosa Toph-_ dijo Aang indignado.

-Entonces el salto de el Appa y callo lentamente al piso _-increíble dijeron los niños ¿eres alguna clase de maestro?-_

_-Si soy un maestro viento.-_

_-¿Y sabes jugar roca balón?-_

_-Bueno… yo… este… no la verdad no jugábamos eso en el templo del aire, nosotros jugábamos aire balón.-_

_-Si ya dejaste de platicar dime que hacemos ahora-_

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Toph?-

_-Mira yo no soy muy buena para medir eso del tiempo pero, estoy segura de que llegamos mucho antes que los demás por eso de venir sobre de Appa casi todo el camino desde mi casa.-_

_-Bueno si pero dime qué quieres hacer tu.-_

_-Si no tienen que hacer ¿Porque no juegan con nosotros roca balón?-_ Pregunto un niño.

_-¿Qué te parece Toph?-_

_-No me interesa.- _

_-Vamos será divertido siiiiiiiiiiii-_

Si Toph pudiera ver abría notado que Aang puso su carita de cachorro de alce dientes de sable tierno.

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- _dijeron los cinco niños y Aang.-

_-Vamos por favor toph, hace mucho que no juego algo así.-_

_-Está bien pero pongamos algo interesante de apuesta-_ sugirió Toph.

-_Bien dime qué sugieres- _dijo uno de los niños.

_-Yo lo decidiré al final si ganamos.-_

_-Nos crees tontos vas a pedir algo muy grande si perdemos.-_

_-Que eres una nenita llorona- _no claro que no pero aceptar ese trato sería tonto.

_-Bueno si eso crees puedes elegir cualquier cosa que nos otros tengamos y además les damos ventaja de 5 contra 2 que les parece.-_

_-Déjame lo pensamos- _

_-Si hagan lo que quieran cobardes.-_

_-Esto se pone interesante, no te parece Aang.- _

_-Pero-_

_-Bien entonces, queremos de premio a el animal volador-_

_-No es una buena elección, aunque lo rapamos para que no eche pelo aun no está capado.-_

-Oye- dijo Aang.

_-No, no ese, al peludo.-_

_-Oye-_

-Cállate- gritaron los dos unisonó.

_-OYEEEEE. No puedes apostar a papa ni a mi-_ grito Aang con viento control y despeino el cabello de Toph

_-No podrán ganarnos, además tú eras el que quería jugar.- _

_-Pero, pero_.- El no comprendía como Toph lo metía en esta clase de problemas.

_-Correcto el partido empieza ya- _grito un niño arrojando el balón al aire.

190 minutos después

_-Increíble sí que eran buenos-_ dijo Toph cansada y con el cuerpo sudado gusto como si hubieran tenido una larga sección de entrenamiento.

_-Estuvimos a punto de perder te das cuenta_- reclamaba Aang que apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

_-Si, pero no paso nada.-_

_-Y que conseguiste con la apuesta- _

Toph voltio hacia Aang sosteniendo una espiga de trigo –_esto. -_

_-Que solo una ramita de trigo.-_

_-Si era lo único que ellos tenían que me intereso.-_

_-Pero que piensas hacer con eso.-_

_-No es obvio.-_

_-No, no lo es.-_

_-Ponérmela en la boca y verme más ruda.-_

-Aang golpeo su propia cara con su mano tan fuerte que dejo una marca roja en esta-

_-Por cierto si eras tan bueno en el roca balón, ¿porque no lo dijiste?-_

_-Porque no lo savia fue una suerte que fuera campeón en aire balón, y este es parecido pero con tierra.-_

_-Señor campeón-_ decía el hermano menor de uno de los niños contra los que jugaron.

_-¿Yo?-_ pregunto Aang.

_-Si-_ me firma mi esto el niño le señalaba un pañuelo que tenía amarrado en la cabeza.

_-Si claro-_ Aang con gusto lo firmo con un pincel que traía el niño.

_-Si ya acabaste de atender a tus admiradores busquemos un lugar donde descansar.-_

_-Bueno-_ dijo Aang algo resignado.

_-Espera es el-_

_-¿Que quien?-_ pregunto Aang volteando para todas partes.

_-Quien más Iroh reconocería esos pasos firmes en cualquier lugar.- _

Pasaron dos minutos y el hombre estaba cruzando la esquina de la calle.

_-Ho por fin los encontré.- _

_-Como ha estado joven damita.-_

_-Bien gracias.-_

_-Y tú joven avatar.-_

_-Bueno… pues… supongo… que bien.-_

_-Como se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí-_ pregunto Toph sonriente.

_-No es muy común ver bisontes voladores por el cielo de ____Ba__-sing-____se,__ así que cuando bajaron salí a buscarlos-_

_-Entonces lleva como de 2 horas buscándonos.-_

_-No realmente cuando estaba buscando recordé que aun faltaban algunas cosas para el té que voy a servir mañana, además aproveche y compre algunas cosas para el negocio.-_

_-Y como se llama su negocio-_ pregunto Toph

_-Es el dragón del jazmín 2-_ dijo lleno de orgullo

_-Bonito nombre, va con usted.- _

_-Tú crees-_

_-Si –_

_-Qué bueno porque mi otra opción era "la casa de té, él te no está frio," pero Zuko insisto que era muy largo.-_

_-Si ya acabaron de jugar pueden venir a mi casa, es un sitio amplio y cómodo así que fisilmente cabemos los tres-_ comento con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su barriga que era mucho menor.

* * *

Supongo que a estas alturas ya notaron algunos diálogos de el ultimo capitulo si no solo ignoren este comentario ustedes no han leído nada.

Para los que si lo notaron es porque estos capítulos enlazan el final de la serie con los acontecimientos posteriores en la historia.

En el siguiente Iroh habla sobre su hijo y ayuda a Aang a encontrar sus respuestas, a y toph hace una confesión muy peligrosa para quien la escuche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

  
_

Toph entro primero a la casa y se sentó en una silla, para después poner los pies sobre la mesa pues ella estaba cansada y eso era lo mas parecido a serrar sus ojos.

También estaba llena de tierra por el partido de roca balón y así se sentía más cómoda como ella decía era una saludable capa protectora.

Aang fue el último en entrar.

Iroh voltio a verlo. _-Conozco esa cara joven avatar.-_

_-¿Que cual cara?- _

_-Esa de apenas un momento, la he visto en ti cuando buscábamos a Zuko y Katara en las ruinas subterráneas, y si que la he visto en el rostro de mi sobrino.-_

_- No es nada-_ dijo Aang agachando la mirada

_-No pretendo obligarte a que me lo cuentes si no lo deseas, pero el consejo de alguien que te aprecia, puede ser de mucha ayuda y yo te aprecio.-_

_-Es que no me siento completo, es como si no hubiera recuperado el equilibrio realmente, además no sé si la pelea sea el medio para lógralo. Una vez el monje Gyatso dijo, la pelea es el último recurso de la ineficacia.-_

_-Ho que forma de decirlo era de seguro una persona muy sabia.-_

_-Si lo era-_ dijo Aang sonriendo un poco al recordarlo.

_-Me hubiera gustado conversar con él y tomar un poco de te.-_

_-Cuando realice el asedio a esta misma ciudad, creía que lo que hacía era por el bien de mi pueblo y de mi nación, con total confianza que nosotros estábamos en lo correcto. Y aun que caían nuestros hombres en el campo de batalla al igual que los de ellos, me convencí a mi mismo de que todo eso era por un bien mayor, aun mas grande que nuestras propias vidas.-_

_-Y fue esa forma de pensar la que me hizo perder algo que apreciaba más que a mi propia vida.-_

_-Perdí a mi único y amado hijo en la batalla.-_

Hubo un largo silencio.

_-Por primera vez en toda mi vida me cuestione sobre si era correcto lo que asíamos o no.-_

_-Fue cuando recordé última partida de Pai Sho que tuvimos, yo como de costumbre le gane-_ decía con una sonrisa, _-pero fue un duelo bastante parejo el avía mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo lo cual me llenaba de orgullo.-_

_-Aun debes practicar un poco le dije pero que no sea mucho o le ganaras a tu padre muy pronto.-_

_-Entonces practicare más y mucho.-_

_-A así me gusta.- _

_-Padre aunque perdí admites que he mejorado.-_

_-Si lo has hecho.- _

_-E estado pensando en la vida....que en parte yo gane y perdí al igual que tu.-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

-_No nada ya hablaremos mañana después de todo lo mejor es jugar con mi padre.….-_

Iroh dejo caer unas lágrimas sobre su taza de té al recordarlo.

_-Se encuentra bien-_ pregunto Aang al verlo llorar.

_-Si es solo que mi hijo era más sabio que yo, y recordar que en aquel momento no pude entender sus palabras me entristece.-_

_-Disculpe-_ dijo Aang_ -pero yo no lo entiendo.-_

_-Que no por ganar estabas en lo correcto, o por perder estabas en un error, siempre ay matices y estos se definen dependiendo del lado en el que estés.-_

_-¿Y qué puedo hacer para estar en el centro?-_

_-Es muy difícil si vez demasiado lejos, por eso yo solo me dedique a vivir mi vida feliz ayudando y acompañando a las personas que quiero.-_

_-Quisiera hacer eso-_ dijo el Aang con amargura, _-pero no puedo debo de ayudar a todas las personas después de todo llevo 100 años de retraso-_ comento intentando sonreír.

_-Tu corazón es tan grande como tu destino.-_

_-Para ser imparcial debes desprenderte de todas las ideas y ver las cosas ajenas a ti, pero con todo tu deseo en ellas. Es en eso donde esta lo difícil de lograr.-_

_-Iré a meditar y seré un mejor avatar contesto Aang.-_

Toph se encontraba aun sentada en la silla con los ojos serados y en ocasiones dormitaba un poco sin embargo logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación y cuando Aang dijo que se iría se sintió triste.

_-Como te lo dije antes la perfección esta sobrestimada joven avatar, sin embargo es tu decisión y si lo crees mejor hazlo.-_

_-Gracias me ayudo mucho platicar con usted dijo Aang.- _

_-O no tienes nada que agradecer siempre es un placer tomar un buen te y tener una agradable conversación.-_

_-Ese monje-_

_-¿Quien Gyatso?- _

_-Si, él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.-_

Aang sonrió, desde que avía entrado en esa casa no lo hacía porque savia que esta era la última vez que vería en mucho tiempo a sus queridos amigos.

_-Vaya ya oscureció-_ dijo Iroh _-como vuela el tiempo teniendo una buena conversación, aun tengo que preparar unos detalles pero siente te libre de hacer lo que quieras.-_

_-Que ya oscureció, Appa debe de estar hambriento.-_

Aang salió de la casa corriendo.

_-AAUUUU- _

_-Lo siento amigo es que estuve conversando con……-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU-_

_-Si no lo volveré a hacer.-_

Dentro Iroh camino hasta un lado de Toph

_-No tienes por qué hacerte la dormida soy viejo, pero aun puedo notar cuando alguien escucha una conversación.-_

_-Bueno y como lo supo-_

_-Por tu respiración, en algunos momentos de la conversación la retenías.-_

_-A ya veo-_ dijo Toph sonriendo por la ironía de su comentario.

_-Deberías hablar con la tal vez sea mucho tiempo el que no estarán juntos.-_

_-Si lo sé, estúpido Aang divo habérmelo dicho.- _

_-Aang entro todo cubierto de baba de bisonte volador.- _

_-Ya estoy en paz con Appa.-_

_-He hola ay alguien.- _

No avía nadie en la habitación solo un papel en la mesa, tu cuarto es el de la derecha te deseo buenas noches. Atentamente Iroh.

-_Bien a dormir.-_

Aang entro a la oscura habitación que le indicaron la cual tenía dos camas.

Rápidamente se quito la ropa quedándose únicamente con un pantaloncillo acerco a la cama más próxima dispuesto a dormir

_-Ni se te ocurra Aang o dormirás bajo tierra-_ dijo una sonrojada maestra tierra pero por lo oscuro de la habitación no era posible notarlo.

_-HAAAAA-_ grito Aang y se paró de la cama.

_-Lo siento Toph no savia que estabas aquí.-_

_-Si, si ya duérmete idiota-_

Toph estaba comportándose más agresiva que de costumbre y Aang lo noto.

_-Porque estas tan molesta Toph-_ pregunto Aang con preocupación.

-Ya cállate y duérmete.-

Aang sonrió maliciosamente _-es acaso que quieres que te diga que te quiero otra vez.-_

El esperaba un grito un reclamo alguna piedra pero nada paso solo silencio.

_-Yo también te quiero pies ligeros.-_

-QUUUUUEEEEEE.-

Y entonces paso, una piedra enorme golpeo el rostro de Aang dejándolo inconsciente en el piso mientras toph de enredaba de nuevo en sus sabanas.-

* * *

Si, si tengo errores de ortografía monumentales lo sé y si alguien cree que eso es malo lean lo siguiente.

(SEUGN LSA IVNESTIGICIANOES, NO IPOMRTQA CAUL ES EL ODREN DE LAS LERTAS DE UNA PALARBA, MINEIRTAS QUE LA PRIERMA Y LA UTLIMA ETESN EN EL LUAGR COERRCTO. ESTO SE DBEE A QUE LA METNE HUNAMA NO LEE CDAA LERTA POR SI MSIMA, SNIO LA PALBARA CMOO UN TDOO.)

Lo cierto es que si soy malo para la ortografía.

En el próximo capitulo por fin el final del inicio, Aang se encuentra con Katara y todos se reúnen en la casa de Iroh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: lo mismo que el anterior.**

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

  
_

A la mañana siguiente

_-Ay mi cabeza.-_

_-¿Que paso y porque estoy en el suelo?.-_

_-Hasta que despiertas perezoso.- _

_-¿Toph eres tú?.-_

_-Si quien más.-_

_-¿Que paso?.- _

_-Yo que se.-_

_-Por cierto ya llego Zuko y su novia la chica sonrisas.-_

La verdad era que Toph seguía aun en la habitación porque estaba preocupada de dos cosas la primera que Aang recordara la tontería que ella avía dicho la noche anterior y la segunda que lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte que el de por si pequeño cerebro de Aang según ella, se le hubiera dañado.

_-¡Y Katara ya llego!-_ pregunto sonriendo.

No estaba dañado Toph dio un pequeño suspiro.

_-Aang-_ se escucho la vos de Sokka desde afuera de la habitación.

_-Sokka-_ Aang corrió a la puerta y al abrirla ay estaba el su amigo de la tribu agua del sur.

-Sokka-

-Aang-

-Que reunión de señoritas no es como si no se hubieran visto en años, tan solo pasaron dos semanas- dijo Toph

Suki rio por el comentario de Toph Y Sokka se avergonzó un poco frente a su novia.

_-Toph-_ volvo a gritar Sokka

_-Hola Suki-_ saludo Aang

_-Hola Aang-_

_-Ya están todos, vengan a tomar el té.-_

_-Les enseñare a todos mi habilidad para dibujar retratando este gran momento-_ comento Sokka.

_-O eso sería fantástico.-_

_-Vamos-_ Sokka tomo la mano de Suki para llevarla apresuradamente al comedor.

Mientras tanto, Aang caminaba por el pasillo y a cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba mas por fin después de estas larguísimas 2 semanas vería a Katara.

Y ay estaba ella más hermosa que nunca, ayudando a Iroh con las últimas preparaciones.

_-Aang como estas-_ comento al verlo mientras sonreía.

_-Bien Katara y tú.-_

_-Bueno un poco ocupada, pero muy feliz de verte.-_

Aang se acerco a ella para abrasarla sin embargo no pudo ya que ella traía una bandeja con tazas de té.

Que te e echo charola, pensó Aang.

_-En un momento hablamos, tengo mucho que contarte he pensado tantas cosas en estas dos semanas -_ dijo catara agachando un poco la mirada.

_-Hola Aang-_

_-Zuko, tu, pero como si eres el emperador de la nación del fuego.- _

_-Es increíble que no me hayas visto.-_

_-Es que Aang tiene su mente ocupada en otras cosas, dijo Toph con una sonrisa maliciosa.-_

_-Bueno mi tío me pidió que lo acompañara y siempre se puede hacer un lugar para pasarla bien con la familia y amigos.-_

_-A ya entiendo, entonces me alegro por ti.-_

_-Eso es muy cierto sobrino-_ el tío traía consigo un gran corno de la nación del fuego y se sentó cerca de una ventana.

_-Nada mejor para una agradable tarde de té que algo de música-_ entonces toco una hermosa melodía.

_-Disculpa Katara.-_

_-Sí que sucede Zuko.- _

_-Es que quisiera ayudarte con eso con eso, me permitirías servir.- _

_-Claro Zuko.-_

Entonces Katara le paso la charola a Zuko y accidentalmente se tocaron la mano toque que Aang no percibió pero Mai si lo vio y perfectamente después de todo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su querido novio.

Katara y Zuko retiraron rápidamente sus manos.

_-Oye Zuko-_ dijo Katara aun sin soltar la charola.

_-Si-_

_-Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando estuvimos prisioneros en la ciudad subterránea.-_

_-Si lo recuerdo.-_

_-Si aun deseas que intente curarte la cicatriz puedo hacerlo, ahora que ay paz puedo ir a la tribu agua del norte y seguro consigo un poco más de agua del estanque de los espíritus.-_

_-Gracias pero no lo sé, esta cicatriz me recuerda algunas cosas que nunca quisiera olvidar y cada que alguien la observa o me miro en un espejo recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer y lo que hice mal.-_

_-Pero qué tontería-_ dijo Iroh _-definitivamente no necesitas una cicatriz para recordar lo que tienes que hacer y sobre lo que hiciste mal es mucho mejor olvidarlo.-_

_-Claro que acepta tu ayuda Katara.-_

_-Pero tío.-_

_-Estaré honrada de poder ayudarte.-_

-_Mai como estas-_ grito Ty Lee quien acababa de cruzar la puerta.

Ella corrió asía Mai y la abrazo fuerte.

Acción que Mai acepto sin oponerse pero sin corresponder, era más fácil seguirle la corriente que explicarle por horas porque eso no le gustaba.

Ty Lee Entonces se sentó alado de ella y empezó a hablar sobre su entrenamiento con las guerreras kioshi y que era muy feliz con sus nuevas amigas, pero que en el pueblo no avía muchos chicos lindos y eso le entristecía.

_-Muy interesante-_ dijo con fastidio.

_-Sabes también en ocasiones, aunque muy pocas extraño a Azula.-_

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Mai sorprendida por esas palabras.

_-Si bueno, es algo mandona y da mucho miedo pero es nuestra amiga.-_

_-Estás loca, ella nos envió a pudrirnos en prisión.-_

_-¿Pero no es eso lo que le hacemos a ella ahora?-_

_-Yo no la extraño para nada-_ termino cortantemente con la conversación cuando catara se acerco a su maesa para saludarlas.

Zuko sirvió el te primero a su tío sonriéndole por estar con él siempre apoyándolo y evitando que tomara malas decisiones incluso ahora.

Después a Toph quien estaba sentada en la misma silla y posición que ayer con su premio por ganar roca balón en su boca.

A Aang no le sirvió por que el joven avatar estaba jugando con momo en el suelo.

_-Zuko deja de moverte quiero hacer una pintura pera retratar el momento-_ grito Sokka desde un escritorio.

_-Es muy tierno de tu parte-_ dijo su hermana quien caminaba a observar la pintura.

_-Espera porque tengo las orejas de momo.-_

_-Son las ondulaciones de tu cabello.-_

_-Al menos no pareces un puercoespín-_ dijo Zuko quien se acababa de acercar _-mi cabello no es tan puntiagudo.-_

_-Yo me veo como un hombre dijo Mai.-_

_-Espera porque estoy haciendo fuego control_- replico Suki.

_-Pensé que se vería más emocionante así.-_

Después momo se subió a la mesa -_gugu rarsa go- _

_-Es que tu puedes hacerlo mejor momo.-_

Aang los miraba con nostalgia el avía decidido que se convertiría en un digno avatar y que su deber como tal era más importante que su felicidad personal, así que entrenaría lo más fuerte posible para lograr ser un gran avatar y volver con sus amigos muy pronto aunque no savia cuanto tiempo le tomaría.

El nunca fue bueno para las despedidas solo quería recordarlos así entonces se paro y camino a la salida donde paso junto a Appa para acariciar su nariz.

_-Mi barriga no es tan grande ha bajado mucho de peso-_ comentaba Iroh.

Toph se paro en frente

_-Pues yo creo que todos se ven perfectos.-_

Entonces todos comenzaron a reír.

Aang miraba el cielo sonriendo, ahora que savia lo que tenía que hacer era feliz y libe como solía serlo cuando era un niño nómada del aire.

_-Aang salió, voy a hablar con él-_ comento Katara al notar su ausencia.

_-Púes te deseo suerte con la versión súper amorosa de Aang-_ dijo Toph.

Y era verdad, Aang se comportaba así por que temía no verlos en mucho tiempo

_-Si eso espero-_ contesto Katara algo sonrojada _-Ya lo decidí.-_

Toph solo bromeaba y no esperaba esa respuesta después de todo ella tenía clarísimo que Aang quería a Katara, se necesitaba ser más que siego para no darse cuenta, pero que catara también correspondiera a ese amor nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

_-Vamos hermana tu puedes_- le animo Sokka.

Cállate le dijeron todos al unisonó. Menos Toph quien no entendía lo que sentía ella debía de alegrarse por Aang y por Katara, el que ambos fueran felices también debería hacerla feliz pero estaba triste.

Katara se acerco a Aang hasta estar parada junto a el.

Entonces Aang volteo a verla cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Katara estaba sonrojada tanto que se notaba incluso en su cobriza piel, esta vez ella fue la primera en moverse y toco el hombro de Aang ambos se abrazaron y en ese tierno abraso sin siquiera necesitar intercambiar alguna palabra, lo entendieron se dieron cuenta de lo acelerado de los corazones de ambos y ese ligero temblor de nerviosismo se fue apartando para dejar en sus mentes la única respuesta real a todas sus dudas, "si".

Se separaron solo un momento para apreciar la bella escena que ellos dos avían formado para luego acercarse una vez más, aun sin palabras sus rostros se juntaron y sus labios suaves y ansiosos por el contacto con los otros se unieron en un largo y dulce beso que a ambos les pareció eterno.

Al separarse de su beso, el sol avía terminado de caer y la luna creciente brillaba con una suave luz.

Aang fue el primero en hablar después de aquel momento tan perfecto.

_-Te amo Katara y no importa que pase siempre lo hare.-_

_-Yo también te amo Aang.- _

_-Soy más feliz de lo que imagine al escucharlo.-_

Ella no entendía el por qué después de todo su expresión era de alguien triste pero lo noto y aun temiendo la respuesta pregunto.

_-¿Que sucede Aang?-_

El buscaba desesperadamente las palabras correctas esas que les causaran el menor daño posible a ambos.

_-Soy el avatar Katara y si de verdad deseo poder ayudar a los demás primero debo vencer mis propios miedos.-_

_-¿Que problemas Aang a que te refieres?-_ decía preocupada -_yo te ayudare con lo que sea.-_

_-Lo lamento catara. Voy a ir con el gurú Pathik, a aprender a controlar completamente el estado avatar y a controlar mi poder, no puedo tener más dudas, esas dudas me hicieron perder 100 años y a todas las personas que amaba.-_

_-Pero gracias a eso nos encontraste a nosotros, a mi-_ decía catara con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Y estoy profundamente agradecido, es por eso mismo que debo hacerlo, debo ser más fuerte para no perderlos de nuevo o para soportar perderlos-_ la compostura que Aang deseaba mantener se estaba perdiendo.

_-Adiós-_ Katara comento apresuradamente sabía que si se Quedaba tan solo un momento más el nunca se iría.

_-Adiós Aang-_ dijo catara tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad e intentando formar una sonrisa por el bien de Aang

El volo con su planeador y desapareció dejando todo atrás, o casi todo pues solo momo lo siguió.

_-Te esperare………-_

* * *

Por fin se acaba la introducción. Ahora si el próximo será dentro de una semana si es posible antes.

Mira que subí todos el mismo día, no pude resistirme, bueno ya que.

Para el siguiente, como toman la despedida de Aang y la llegada de azula a la roca hirviente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del dragón del oeste  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Traslados**

_-No pueden hacernos esto.- _

Reclamaba un delgado y viejo hombre que estaba siendo arrastrado por un par de guardias.

_-Nooo-_

_-A ya cállenlo-_ ordeno el alcaide de la prisión tallada en roca, por lo que uno de los guardias golpeo la nuca de el prisionero y lo dejo inconsciente.

_-Gracias.- _

_-No ay problema señor.-_

Ambos guardias depositaron al hombre en una clase de carruaje blindado y lo amararon con cadenas por el pecho.

El alcaide revisaba su lista.

_-Bien veamos quién es el siguiente, a si es azula.-_

Ambos guardias se miraron entre si con un dudas.

-Que les pasa vallan por la prisionera.-

-Si, es solo que cuando la trajimos aquí dejo fuera de combate a 5 de nosotros no cree que seria mejor que fuéramos más.-

-Si mejor- reitero el otro guardia

-Ustedes 4 acompáñenlos- ordeno el alcaide a un grupo de guardias que hacían de barrera

-Si señor.-

Azula, aun en su celda, y savia lo que pasaba, su propio hermano le comunico de la transferencia.

Se escucho el rechinar de la puerta

_-Hasta que vinieron por mi supongo que dejaron lo mejor para el final.-_

Los guardias no contestaron a este comentario.

_-Pon tus manos en la reja-_ le ordeno uno de ellos, después de todo ese Hera el procedimiento ella tenia que pasar ambas manos por un pequeño espacio atreves de la reja para ser esposada y facilitar su control.

_-Claro-_ comento con desagrado -_¿pero quien se acercara a esposarme?-_

Se miraron entre ellos ninguno deseaba acercarse demasiado a ella.

-Vamos chicos, no muerdo, o es que una joven mujer intimida a un grupo de hombres.-

Un corpulento guardia dio un paso al frente el mismo que momentos atrás golpeo al prisionero, tomo los grilletes que tenia.

_-Yo lo hare, entre mas rápido terminemos mejor.-_

_-Pasa tus manos le ordeno de nuevo el guardia.-_

Ella obedeció y paso sus manos por la rendija.

Cuando el se acerco lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia ella mientras una gran llama azul salía de su boca para quemar el rostro del hombre. No solo eso, esposo las manos de el a la reja con sus propios grilletes evitando de pudiera cubrirse o apagarse.

_-HAAAAAAAAAAA-_ El grito de dolor se pudo escuchar en casi toda la prisión.

Rápidamente los demás guardias lo ayudaron y azula regreso tranquilamente al fondo de la celda para recargarse en la fría pared.

_-Y ahora quien será el siguiente en ordenarme algo-_ comento con una amplia sonrisa.

_- Aunque este encerada, soy mas que ustedes no lo olviden, al menos se que el no lo olvidara.- _Mientras decía estas palabras se miraba sus propias uñas en un gesto de total desinterés por el sufrimiento del hombre.

Le hablo a uno guardia que estaba paralizado por lo ocurrido_ -dame esos grilletes.- S_eñalando los que llevaba con el

_-¿Qué?- _

_-¡Rápido¡ si te comportas y obedeces considerare no lastimarte.-_

El se acerco a la reja y los puso en el piso apenas por fuera de esta.

Azula las tomo y se los coloco a si misma.

Dos de los seis guardias que fueron a su celda 2 se quedaron para ayudar y llevar a la enfermería al hombre herido, mientras los otros tres la escoltaron por la prisión sin siquiera atreverse a tocarla hasta salir al patio central.

-¿Y los otros tres?- pregunto el alcaide

_-Están ayudando al herido-_ dijo azula con una sonrisa.

_-Me alegro de desasearme de ti-_ comento el viejo.

Ella dio un paso hacia el por lo que el anciano retrocedió y callo al piso.

_-Ni siquiera vales la pena-_ sentencio azula mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro.

Solo se dio la vuelta y entro en el carruaje poniéndose a si misma las cadenas.

Cerca de ella se encontraba otro prisionero joven que no dejaba de mirarla y ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo.

Sin embargo no vio con desagrado la osadía del joven, después de todo extrañaba sentirse admirada.

_-¿Tu eres azula no es así?-_

_-Si-_ fue cortante intentando estudiar la reacción del muchacho pero no hubo ninguna.

_-Mi nombre es Zay- _

_-Y por que crees que me importa-_ de nuevo tratando de obtener una reacción.

_-No lo creo, yo se el tuyo tu sabes el mío, eso es todo-_ La vos y expresión del joven no cambiaba de cierta forma le recordaba a Mai.

El resto del camino no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y era claro que ella tampoco lo haría.

El carro fue jalado por rinocerontes iguanas de tres cuernos asta llegar al puerto donde abordaron un carguero y todo este tiempo hubo al menos 20 guardias rondando, le viaje duro 2 días en donde no los alimentaron y solo les permitieron salir un par de veces, una al llegar al barco y la otra en el puerto de la roca hirviente.

Fueron transportados montaña arriba hasta el teleférico que era lo único que unía la prisión interior con el resto de la isla,

A Azula le desagrado la visión ya que le recordaba a las traidoras de Mai y ty lee

_-Pasen-_ les indico un guardia señalando el vagón del teleférico.

Una ves llegaron los condujeron al patio central donde los esperaba el alcaide de la roca hirviente.

-Se que han escuchado historias y rumores desagradables de este sitio, pero no tienen por que ser todos _verdad_ claro si me obedecen y a mis reglas.-

_-Pff con eso intentas intimidarme-_ comento Azula poniendo cara de fastidio.

_-Valla valla tenemos una ex princesita, que no conoce su sitio.-_

_-El que no conoce su sitio eres tu-_ replico azula manteniendo la mirada.

_-Mira pequeña tal ves antes eras la princesa y podías ordenarle a los demás, e incluso por tus ordenes me vi obligado a encerar a mi propia sobrina, pero que te quede claro que ahora no eres nadie, E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O_- le dijo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

_-Ya veo.-_

Azula atrapo el dedo del alcaide entre las cadenas de sus grilletes y con apenas mover sus brazos logro que este se arrodillarla ante ella por el dolor.

_-Ese es su sitio alcaide, espero que lo conozca bien ahora.-_

_-DETENGANLA-_ grito el alcaide y cerca de una veintena de guardias fueron contra ella, estos eran mucho mas capases que los de la anterior prisión y pudieron someterla, pero no impunemente.

El alcaide tenía el dedo fracturado y un par de guardias estaban inconscientes.

_-Llévenla al congelador y que sean 3 días.-_

_-Ella no ha comido nada en 2 días por el traslado, tantos días sin alimento podrían matarla.-_ Comento el joven prisionero de ojos verdes que con el que avía cruzado algunas palabras antes.

A ti quien te permitió hablar, cuestiono el alcalde quien se levantaba del suelo ayudado por un guardia-

Azula se sorprendió de que alguien hablara por ella, _-Yo no necesito ayuda de basura como tu- _Dijo mientras era retenida por los guardias.

Tu estas aquí por ser un inútil que no pudo cumplir con las expectativas. Talves fuiste miembro de los Yu Yan, pero no eres nada sin un arco.

_-Solo digo los hechos-_ contesto el joven Zay.

_-Eso no me importa si muere era su hora-_ dijo el alcaide de forma severa, mientras tomaba su dedo con la otra mano, _-sáquenla de mi vista.-_

Azula fue encerrada en el congelador sin siquiera quitarle las esposas para que pudiera, arroparse con sus brazos.

En la oscuridad del contenedor, solo estaba ella, el frio y el silencio.

_-mama cuanto tiempo sin verte……-_

_

* * *

  
_

En la casa de Iroh todos esperaban la el regreso de Katara y Aang, estaban seguros que ambos estarían felices.

_-Ya estoy arto-_ grito Sokka desesperado.

_-¿Como pueden tardar tanto?-_

-Vamos seguro tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Zuko.

-¿Hablar de que deberían de hablar?- pregunto Mai.

-Si seguramente están besándose- dijo Ty Lee.

Iroh seguía tocando su corno sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

Pero aun así noto la seriedad de Toph.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo pero nadie la escucho, toph camino asta el cuarto y serró la puerta de un azoton, estúpido Aang, no savia ni que pensar o por que se sentía tan mal, solo no quería escuchar la conversación de halla afuera y pensar que Aang pronto se iría también le molestaba. Así que se dejo caer en la cama.

Ay que es esto dijo cuando en su espalda sintió algo duro en aquella mullida cama.

Tomo el objeto con sus manos una nuez y un papel, entonces recordó cuando le estaba enseñando a Aang a dominar tierra control y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Por la forma en como te fuiste, Pensé que estarías molesta y probablemente quedarías-hablar- dijo Iroh desde la puerta -me alegra ver que estaba equivocado y que sonríes.-

Toph no se dio cuenta cuando el llego por que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama y sus pies no tocaban el piso.

Ella volteo al escucharlo, Fue cuando Iroh noto que de los aperadlos ojos de Toph corrían lagrimas que ni siquiera ella avía notado, cuando sintió una tibia gota caer en su mano la llevo casi instintivamente a su rostro, estaba sorprendida, ella lloraba. Aun asi rápidamente se limpio la cara.

-_Es una carta –_

Iroh entendió que ella no deseaba hablar de eso al menos no en ese momento, así que fingió no haberla visto.

_-Si y de quien.-_

_-Supongo que de Aang.- _

_-quieres que la leea-_

Toph afirmo con la cabeza.

En el salón principal.

_-¡QUE! mi hermana besándose no, no puede ser.- _

_-Yo también lo creo-_ dijo Zuko.

Sokka busco consuelo en Suki

_-Por que no lo harían después de todo se quieren-_ contesto ella.

Pero, pero Aang es un monje.

_-¿Y eso que?- _dijo Mai el que sea un monje no le prohíbe besar.

Ese Aang es un…..esta seguro…..pervirtiendo a mi hermana…..y…..

Vamos Sokka no es para tanto.

_-¡Que no es para tanto!- _grito Sokka.

_-Sokka-_

_-Katara-_ grito al escuchar la voz de su hermana -_hasta que regresaste-_ pero su reclamo termino al ver el rostro de su hermana desolado, el la conocía bien y pocas veces la avía visto así cosa que agradecía

-_Katara- _

_-¿que paso?-_

_-De seguro le dijo que no- _comento Ty Lee.

_-¿Fue eso?, por que si fue eso ese Aang se las vera con migo, no importa que sea el avatar yo….-_

_-No Sokka no es eso-_ contesto katara forzando una sonrisa.

_-¿Entonces que fue?-_ cuestiono Zuko un tanto molesto levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, no savia que fue lo que sucedió pero tenía muy en claro que Katara no merecía llorar así.

-_Voy a traerlo para que nos lo explique el mismo.-_

_-Espera sobrino-_ se pudo escuchar la vos de su tío, quien venia de el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones

_-¿Que pasa tío?-_

-Lo que Katara trata de decir es que Aang decido seguir su destino.-

-¿Qué?-

-Esta carta lo podrá explicar mejor que yo.-

* * *

Que bueno que no vivo de comentarios, por que si no me moría de ambre:3. Bueno supongo que esta bien después de todo los primeros 5 capítulos los subí el mismo día y este solo 2 días después,

En el siguiente: La carta de Aang, y su llega con el monje para comenzar su entrenamiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh, uno de mis personajes favoritos_

_

* * *

  
_

El tío respiro profundo y comenzó a leer.

Lo lamento mucho y espero no haber lastimado a nadie con mi actuar, es solo que no soportaría verlos tristes ni lo triste que me pondría yo al ser el causante de eso.

E pensado mucho las cosas y creo que debo ser más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que amo, a ustedes, a todos.

No quiero vuelva a suceder nada como esta guerra nunca más y hare todo lo posible para que mientras viva haya paz y no la paz que se consigue en el campo de batalla, si no la paz que se tiene al no tener motivos para pelear, mi destino es ser el avatar y lo seré para todo el que me necesite, siendo un nómada aire.

_-Supongo que lo siguiente deberían leerlo por ustedes mismos-_

_-Toma Katara-_

Para Katara: tu bondad y amabilidad es lo que me mantuvo en pie y permitió seguir adelante, en ocasiones pienso que de no haber sido tu la que me encontrara cuando estuve perdido yo no hubiera podido hacer nada, simplemente tu me has salvado en mas formas de las que yo creía posible. Y espero que algún día me perdones porque te amo.

Katara volvió a llorar mientras leía, por lo que Sokka se acerco a ella para pasar su brazo sobre su hombro e intentar tranquilizarla.

-_Lo siguiente es para ti Sokka. -_

_-Bien dame acá.-_

Para Sokka: intento leer pero de pronto comenzó a llorar desconsolado entre gritos.

_-AHAAAHAAAAA, POR QUE-_

_-Bien yo la leeré_- dijo Suki.

_-Si por favor logro decir Sokka-_

Para Sokka: amigo espero no estés triste por mi despedida, seguro ahora eres el que lo toma mejor e incluso as de hacer algún cementerio gracioso que nos hará reír a todos. Eres único e insustituible, sin ti y tus planes no hubiéramos llegado a ningún sitio, por favor no estés triste porque yo ya lo estoy por los dos.

Suki siguió leyendo.

Para Suki en verdad no te conocí muy bien, pero sé que eres una persona sumamente agradable, digo a mi me agradas, además estoy seguro que eres muy paciente y que tienes mucho amor, por eso eres la novia de Sokka. Te agradezco por todo lo que pasamos juntos y por hacer tan feliz a mi amigo.

_-Zuko lo siguiente es para ti- _

_-Bien pásamela-_

Para Zuko: se que no siempre fuimos buenos amigos, pero ahora lo somos y eso es lo que importa. Lo que eres ahora es algo de lo que tu tío está orgulloso, el mismo me lo dijo. Yo creo que hace mucho recuperaste tu honor, además te perdono por todo lo que paso después de todo ya está en el pasado.

_-También escribió algo para ti Mai-_ dijo mientras se la pasaba.

_-No es necesario de me la des, léelo tu-_

Para Mai: creo que eres algo peligrosa y callada, pero si Zuko te quiere entonces yo también. Deseo que seas muy feliz con él.

_-Bien-_

_-La siguiente es Toph- _

_-Ho yo ya le ley su parte a ella-_ dijo Iroh.

_-Bueno entonces Ty Lee-_

Para Ty Lee: eres alegre y divertida me agradas mucho. Estoy seguro de que si nos hubiéramos conocido mas seriamos buenos amigos. 

_-Tú también me agradas-_ comento ella

_- y por ultimo Iroh-_

_-¡No importa esa parte, puedes brincarla!-_ dijo Iroh

_-¿Pero porque? si solo dice-_ Para Iroh: yo te agradezco por tus palabras y por ayudarme a decidirme emprender este viaje y a afrontar mi destino.

_-¡TÍO!-_ grito Zuko en forma de reclamo.

_-Fue su decisión se los aseguro, yo solo le di un consejo-_

_-Es verdad yo estuve cuando ellos hablaron- _dijo top quien venía de las habitaciones.

_-¿Toph tu ya lo savias?-_ Pregunto Katara

_-Si –_

_-Y porque no nos dijiste nada-_

_-Si el estúpido cabeza de bola no lo comento fue por algo, yo solo respete su decisión.-_

Iroh tenía de nuevo la carta y aclaro su garganta-

_-mm, mm-_

Los quiero mucho a todos y sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Posdata: les dejo a Appa y a Momo se que con ustedes estará muy felices ellos son como una parte de mi y esta mi manera de asegurarles que nos volveremos a ver.

_-Supongo que solo será por un tiempo, además no es como si nunca nos fuéramos a ver-_

_-Snif, snif, es verdad-_ contesto Sokka, -_seguro que antes de que nos demos cuente ya está de vuelta con nosotros.-_

_-Si tienes razón-_ comento Katara

_-Bien yo pido a Appa-_ dijo Toph, rápidamente mientras sonreía.

_-¿Qué?, pensé que a ti no te gustaba volar- dijo Sokka. _

Y es cierto en verdad lo detesto, pero Appa me cae bien, además en mi casa tendrá mucho espacio y ay buen clima. ¿Qué les parece?

_-Por mi está bien-_ dijo Zuko

_-Bueno, supongo_- contesto Sokka-

_-Supongo que tienes razón, no creo que este muy cómodo en el polo sur-_ dijo catara algo entristecida.

_-¿Ustedes creen que a Aang les gustaría verlos así?-_ dijo el tío Iroh _-ágamos que esto sea una fiesta en su honor, mientras recordamos los buenos momentos que pasamos con él, estoy seguro que así lo hubiera cérido-_

_-¡¡SIIIIII!!-_ Gritaron al unisonó todos, bueno todos menos Mai.

* * *

Por fin después de planear durante días, y casi no dormir Aang divisaba el antiguo templo de los nómadas del aire, ahora era el momento de enfrentar su destino y convertirse en el avatar, en el verdadero avatar quien no tendría ninguna duda en su mente.

Al bajar llego a la gran cascada del templo, el mismo sitio en el que anteriormente logro abrir el cuarto chacra. Su cansancio era casi absoluto pues ya hace 2 días que no comía o dormía, e incluso perdió de vista a momo y aun así no retrocedió nunca volteo temiendo que al hacerlo su determinación y voluntad desaparecieran.

Cruzo la cascada apenas con sus últimas fuerzas y en lugar de aterrizar cayó al suelo el intento levantarse pero se desplomo una vas mas hasta casi perder la conciencia.

_-Joven maestro aire-_ le llamaba la avatar yang zen con un aura azul.

Pero el no pudo contestar, seguía recostado en el suelo y apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

_-No te fuerces joven maestro no es necesario que hables para lo que te voy a decir-_

_-Hace ya más de 300 años fue mi tiempo como avatar y yo misma cori y crecí en este sitio escuchando y aprendiendo de mis maestras -_

_Aang, hace un tiempo me pediste un consejo y no estoy feliz con lo que dije, pareciera que en mis palabras no hubiera ningún rastro de nuestra filosofía y lo que ellas me enseñaron-_

_-Te dije lo que debías saber en ese momento, yo dije que esto no se trataba de ti sino del mundo._

_Pero Aang no importa cómo, esto se trata de ti y tu destino como avatar ambos están ligados y no puedes ser uno sin el otro, sin embargo es tu decisión elegir que parte es más importante, tu iluminación espiritual o tu deber con el mundo.-_

_-Tú me enseñaste en tu gran batalla, que pues hacer diferencia sin perder ninguna.-_

_-¿Porque me dices esto ahora?-_ pregunto con sus últimas fuerzas.

_-Porque no me perdonaría que mis palabras te hicieran cometer un error-_

_-Mojjjomojoja-_

Aang abrió lentamente sus ojos y momo estaba frente a él o para ser más preciso sobre él.

_-Hola, Por fin despiertas joven avatar.-_

Aang apenas podía moverse pero se alegraba de ver a momo, después de todo momo logro seguirlo.

_-Momo te salvo. Sin el para avisarme yo nunca te hubiera encontrado, este templo es muy grande debieras estar agradecido de que este a tu lado.-_

_-Sí que eres listo momo-_ dijo con dificultad

_-Sencillamente no lo entiendo cómo es que llegaste a ese estado tan deteriorado de salud-_

_-Bueno vera gurú Pathik, yo vine a aprender lo que no aprendí la última vez.-_

_¿Te refieres a los chacras?_

_-Sí, quiero aprender todo lo que sabe, claro si usted desea enseñarme-_

_-Mmmmm eso es muy contradictorio-_

_-¿A qué se refiere?- _

_-Bueno, como abrir los chacras no es lo único que conozco, ¡que gurú seria si eso fuese todo! –_

_-¿Entonces ay más?-_

_- Sí que lo ay, yo puedo ayudarte a viajar libremente al mundo de los espíritus y a controlar y conservar tu energía espiritual, que he de decir es muchísima e incorrupta, aunque eso tardara mas en aprenderse.-_

_Estoy dispuesto a aprender lo todo no importa lo que tarde además sería fantástico saberlo-_ dijo Aang sonriendo. _-¿por cierto que es ese olor?-_

_-A eso es tu ungüento, cuando te encontré junto a tu planeador tenias algunos raspones y moretones y por eso te lo aplique-_

_-Pero como apesta-_ comento Aang

_-O si que lo hace pero también ayuda_-

_-¿De de que esta hecho?-_ pregunto dudando un poco de querer conocer la respuesta.

_-Pues cebolla, coco, telaraña de araña mosca y guano de murciélago serpiente.- _

_-Guacala- Aang se puso un poco verde._

_-Para que comas te traje coco con jugo de cebolla y algo de banano, come y cuando te sientas mejor para comenzar tu entrenamiento avísame, yo estaré por auqui, ¡ja donde más!-_

Aang se enderezo de la cama y frente a el había dos cocos.

_-Momo ¿cuál será el de banano y cual el ungüento?-_

_-Mmmoggomg-_

_-Si yo tampoco quisiera enterarme, pero supongo que beberé el que apeste menos-_

2 días después

_-Si es una gran mañana y estoy listo para comenzar mi entrenamiento bien vamos a buscar al gurú Pathik, Momo.-_

_-Mimnbhouu-_

Momo subió al hombro de Aang. Y cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró a Pathik.

_-¿Entonces ya estás listo?- _

_-Si que lo estoy-_ dijo sonriendo.

_-Ppero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta- _

_-Si ¿Cuál?-_

_-¿Porque llegaste en esas condiciones?-_

_-Bueno yo no….-_

_-Entiendo aun no estás listo para contarlo así que cuando lo estés podrías regresar por el entrenamiento.-_

_-bien se lo diré-_ dijo Aang perdiendo la compostura _-es que aun tenía dudas de si esto era lo correcto, de si estaría bien dejar atrás todo lo que hice en este último año y comenzar de nuevo y sobretodo tengo miedo de que me olviden.-_

_-Ya veo, no es malo tener miedo o dudas, lo realmente malo es negar la verdad.-_

_-¿Ahora que lo has dicho no te sientes mejor?-_

_-Si un poco, eso creo- _

_-Correcto, Esta es la última pregunta, ¿ahorra que estas consiente del miedo que sientes, aun quieres seguir con esto?-_

_-Si-_

_-Debes recordar que a partir de ahora serás un ser más puro y espiritual-_

_-Nada volverá a ser igual ante tus ojos –_

Aang guardo silencio por un momento .

_-Estoy decidido-_

_-Bien no se hable más, a comenzar-_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes.

* * *

Para los que querían saber que decía la parte de toph, aquí la tienen.

Para toph: eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros y no solo físicamente, Sin ti para darme esos empujoncitos nunca hubiera avanzado y sin ti para devolverme a la realidad por más dura que fuera estaría perdido, siempre fuiste quien dijo lo que los demás no se atrevían y nos cambiaste con la verdad. Espero que tú nunca cambies.

En el siguiente capítulo todos los amigos de Aang siguen con sus vidas y Azula enfrenta sus problemas.

Supongo que soy demasiado sutil, y el avance de la historia es algo lento, aunque no en la velocidad de subida de los nuevos capítulos sino al momento se el avance argumental y tal vez por eso no he recibido ningún comentario, quizás el problema de la historia venga de otra índole que yo desconozco, pero sinceramente me gustaría saberlo para mejorar mi historia y crear algo que sea de su agrado después de todo esto lo escribo para ustedes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(Sé que no se debe llorar sobre el te derramado pero es que sencillamente me dan ganas de llorar)_

_Frase inolvidable del tío Iroh_

_

* * *

  
_

**Reuniones familiares**

Mama cuanto tiempo sin verte

No es que te extrañe, si solo eres una traidora y una inútil.

-Azula yo te amo- contesto la imagen reflejada en uno de los cristales de hielo que se formaron en ese inhumano sitio.

-No es verdad, no lo es, deja de mentirme-

-No miento hija-

_-¡SI, SI LO HACES, YO LO SE, YO SE DE MENTIRAS!-_

-En verdad me lastima ver, lo que el tiempo ha hecho de ti-

-Si, que lamentas que sea un monstro. No esperaba tu aprecio de todas formas-

-Era muy claro para cualquiera que tú amabas mas a mi hermano-

-No es cierto azula, yo siempre te ame tanto como a el-

-No, el era el varón, el era mayor y el era tu preferido-

-Mientras yo soy……. Solo un monstro-

-Tu eres una chica hermosa y talentosa, solo estas un poco confundida-

-Soy un monstro, un desecho que no sirve de nada, todos me abandonaron todos me traicionaron estoy sola, ni siquiera mi padre me aprecia cuando era todo lo que quería. El me hizo a un lado.-

-Esa es su forma, su naturaleza, pero no tiene que ser esta la tuya, tu azula puedes ser mas-

-Yo solo soy una loca que habla con un reflejo imaginario, en un trozo de hielo.-

Azula tomo entre sus manos el cristal y lo calentó asta derretirla -tomare tu consejo, seré mas y esta ves no me desobedecerán les provocare tanto miedo que estarán aterrados de ir en mi contra así que nunca me abandonaran.

El fuego azul de ella creció incluso dentro del contenedor, primero como una pequeña llama y luego la cubrió toda entre risas y llanto.

3 días después

Se escucho el abrir de los candados

-_¿que pasa esta atorada?-_

_-Haber apártate novata, en ocasiones el hielo pega la puerta pero no es nada que no se solucione con una buena patada-_

Al golpear la puerta esta cedió un poco así que repitió el golpe un par de veces mas hasta que se pudo abrir.

_-Ves te lo dije-_ volteo triunfante hacia donde se encontraba la novata

_-Sal y te sugiero que te comportes o si no………..-_ la guardia enmudeció al ver la escena

Azula estaba desnuda dentro de ese sitio y su cuerpo tenia quemaduras pero no por el hielo si no por el fuego que ella misma ceo aun así lo mas sorprendente de todo era que el contenedor estaba fundido en algunas partes e inservible, ella lo avía quemado ella venció a el refrigerador.

_-Apártate-_ dijo Azula mientras se paraba, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente delgado y maltratado pero aun así seguía comportándose de forma digna.

_-Trae algo de ropa y llama al medico-_ ordeno quien abrió la puerta a la otra guardia.

Azula callo de rodillas exhausta -_me tendrán miedo_- y una delgada sonrisa se dibujo en su pálido rostro.

* * *

Señorita que hace sola pregunto uno de los guardias de la casa Bei Fong al verla entrar por el portal principal.

_-¿Vas a abrir o no?- _

_-Si perdone-_

_-No tienes por que disculparte recuerda lo que les he dicho-_

_-Si que un digno guardia de los Bei Fong gamas se retracta y siempre cumple su palabra-_

_-Si así es, a por cierto traje a alguien con migo.- _

_-Si ¿a quien? a el avatar.-_

_-No pero si a su bisonte volador.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

-_Esta en la esquina le dije que esperara hasta que la informara a mis padres que me lo voy a quedar, pero no quiero que este solo así que ve y hazle compañía-_

_-S-si- _

_-Bien ya llegue, ahora la parte difícil es convencerlos de quedarme con Appa.- _murmuro para si

_-MAMA, PAPA YA VINE- _

_-Señorita no debería gritar de esa forma en casa_- le reprendió su madre quien salía a recibirla.

_-¿Y el joven Aang?-_

_-A pues pies ligeros salió a un viaje espiritual o algo así y por eso no regreso con migo- _

_-Ya veo seguro fue muy imprudente de nuestra parte pedirle que te escoltara- _

_-Yo no lo creo-_ contesto Toph

-_Claro que lo fue te lo advertí querida, el avatar debe de tener muchas ocupaciones como para ser el guardia de nuestra hija- _Comento el padre de Toph quien estaba entrando al recibidor.

_-Pero yo pienso-_ reclamo Toph

_-Pero nada- _dijo su padre

_-Es que…-_ Y su madre la miro severamente.

-No puedo creer que no hallan cambiado ni un poco, me siguen tratando como a una niña pequeña, no es que no lo sea pero soy bastante fuerte, podría tumbar esta casa si quisiera, además Aang es ni amigo y no soy ninguna molestia para el y….-

-Toph querida ese no es el punto.- dijo su madre

-A si ¿entonces cual es?-

_-Que tu eres la heredera de la familia y como tal se esperan ciertas cosas de ti.-_

_-Si entiendo eso.-_

_-Hija sabemos que no eres una niña siega e indefensa, pero aun así eres nuestra pequeña y por eso debes comportarte con propiedad.-_

_-Ha otra ves con eso de la propiedad.-_

-_Espera si-_ a Toph se le ocurrió una idea.

_-Que les parece que si me comporto como-_ gag garraspo y escupió al suelo _-una dama por algún tiempo ustedes me permiten tener una mascota.-_

Su padre sonrió.

-_hija sabes todo el tiempo que e esperado para oír esas palabras.-_

_-No en verdad que no- _contesto Toph

_-Bueno claro que aceptamos. Dime que mascota quieres, un cerdo con alas, un gatogorrión, un patotortuga, dilo y hare que lo traigan aquí inmediatamente- _dijo su padre

_-En realidad pensaba en algo mas como un bisonte volador.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Pero hija eso no es posible, esa especie esta casi extinta, solo quedan algunos ejemplares en el gran zoológico imperial de la nación del fuego y dudo mucho que nos vendan uno.-_

_-Ese no es problema, da la casualidad que yo ya tengo uno y ni siquiera lo tenemos que comprar-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No me digas que se lo robaste al avatar-_ dijo su madre alarmada.

_-No claro que no, aunque si quisiera podría. El me lo regalo.-_

_-En verdad el Hizo eso- _

_-Si ¿por que mentiría?-_

_-Valla regalarte algo así- _comento su padre rascando su cabeza.

_-¿Como que así? ¿A que te refieres?- _

_-Es que el costo de un bisonte volador es tan elevado como digamos, lo que pueden llegar a volar en monedas de oro.-_

_-¿En verdad Appa es tan caro?-_

_-Si que lo es- _

-_Querido ¿no será este un regalo de compromiso?-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!!-_ grito Toph ante el comentario de su madre.

_-Si tal vez lo sea-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!._

_- Y tú ¿Que opinas? querida-_

_-Bueno que el avatar sea parte de la familia le daría una reputación inigualable.- contesto la madre_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUEEE NNOOOOOO!!!!!! Toph hizo temblar la tierra.

_-Dejen eso este no es un regalo de compromiso ni nada de eso es solo uno de amigos y ya-_

_-Entonces ¿por que estas tan sonrojada?-_ pregunto su madre

_¿Qué? n-no lo estoy-_ negó Toph volteándose rápidamente.

-Bueno hija si ya lo tienes puedes quedártelo pero recuerda el trato

_-Si me comportare como una dama-_ contesto de mala gana y aun de espaldas.

* * *

En el gran palacio imperial de la nación del fuego

_-Señor necesitamos su consejo-_ irrumpió un sabio del fuego en la aviación del imperial.

_-¿Que sucede?-_

_-Le solicito humildemente que venga al salón de guerra los generales y almirantes ya se encuentran esperándolo-_

_-¿cual es el motivo de la reunión?-_

_-No me lo informaron señor.-_

_-Entiendo diles que enseguida iré, pero ahora déjame solo- _

_-Así se hará- _respondió el sabio y se retiro

Zuko se cambio y se coloco el más elegante traje de emperador.

Al llegar al salón de guerra tuvo un fugas recuerdo de el daño que su padre le causo, pero ahora solo era un recuerdo así que entro decidido a afrontar el problema.

-_Que sucede-_ pregunto Zuko

-_Ay rebelión en algunos poblados de la nación- _

_-¿Qué…. Cual es el motivo?-_

-_Fanáticos que consideran que los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego son superiores que los de las demás naciones-_ contesto un almirante.

-_Lo somos-_ dijo otro de los presentes.

_-No, no lo somos_- interrumpió Zuko

_-Lo que usted diga su majestad.- _

_-¿Y que sugieren que hagamos?-_

_-Son unos pocos los que están causando disturbios, una intervención rápida con todo el poder militar los aplastara sin dejar rastro-_

_-¿Bien alguien tiene una idea que no involucre genocidio?-_

………………………………………

_¿Alguno?_

………………………………………_.._

_¿Alguien?_

………………………………………….

Zuko suspiro decepcionado para continuar diciendo.

_-Quiero que tracen una ruta de los pueblos en los que ay rebelión, comenzando con los mas próximos a el palacio imperial, yo y un reducido grupo de soldados de elite iremos personalmente a tratar con los grupos disidentes.-_

_-No es necesario que valla personalmente eso solo lo pondrá en riesgo- _intervino un almirante.

_-Claro que lo se, pero si mandamos un ejercito numeroso ellos se esconderán entre los civiles inocentes y al final todo terminara en una masacre.-_

_-Y si voy personalmente le daré el mensaje al pueblo de que no esta solo, además teniendo a el mismo emperador ocupándose del problema la mayor parte de los rebeldes se lo pensaran dos veces antes de actuar, y si aun así hacen algo yo mismo me encargare de ellos.-_

_-Me parece un plan arriesgado pero eficaz-_ comento un almirante.

_-Bien que así sea-_ termino Zuko.

-_Si señor-_ contestaron juntos los presentes

Al salir de la junta estaba Mai esperándolo

_-Y bien, ¿que sucede?-_

_-Grupos rebeldes-_

_-¿Que harás?- _

_-Por ahora te invito al jardín central-_ contesto mientras seguía caminando así que ella lo siguió.

_-Muy gracioso, me refiero a los rebeldes-_

_Lo se, me ocupare personalmente de ellos-_

_-Eso no es necesario, para eso esta el ejercito-_

_-Ya lo decidí Mai, iré yo y un grupo reducido de soldados de elite-_

_-Espero estar dentro de ese grupo. Por tu bien- _la amenaza fue bastante clara.

_-Lo lamento, necesito que estés aquí, yo solo puedo pensar en ti para acerté cargo mientras no este- _

_-¿Que dices? no seas ingenuo, nunca aceptarían mi palabra, yo no soy de la realeza.-_

_-Pensaba esperar un par de meses para que todo fuera perfecto- _

_-¿De que hablas Zuko?-_

El se paro y detuvo a Mai por la muñeca jalándola suavemente hacía el.

_-Entonces supongo que ay que cambiar eso- _

_-¿Que estas diciendo Zuko?-_

_-Lo que entendiste- _contesto el

_-Pero no falta algo-_

_-¿Quieres que lo diga?-_ pregunto Zuko fingiendo enfado.

_-Si me gustaría-_ dijo Mai completamente sonrojada

_-Te…te casarías con migo Mai-_

-Si claro que lo hare- contesto inmediatamente para besarlo con mucha fuerza y pasión, lo que rara ves ponía Mai en cualquier cosa.

* * *

Katara y Sokka llegaron a la tribu agua del sur en el barco de guerra de su padre, con el que avían estado viajando últimamente.

_-Papa, gran gran ya volvimos.-_

_-Lo se Sokka puedo notarlo- _dijo su padre.

_-Si es verdad…¿y que as echo todo este tiempo?-_

_-Todo este tiempo, solo fueron 12 días en lo que se fueron y regresaron.-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Si –_

_-Bueno es que te extrañe papa- _

_-Yo también hijo-_

Gran gran los veía sonriente.

_-¿Y Katara?-_

_-A Katara esta bajando algunas cosas-_

_-¿Por que no le ayudas?-_ pregunto su padre.

_-Ella puede sola además, ella es la de el agua control-_

_-Sokka-_ reclamo Kanna

_-Si, si ya se, ya voy a ayudarla- _

katara ya venia cargando todo el equipaje y entre las cosas traía el pañuelo de Aang.

_-Haber Katara dame acá- _

_-Hasta que se te ocurre Sokka-_

_-Si bueno mejor tarde que nunca no lo crees-_

Katara puso las cosas sobre Sokka menos el pañuelo.

_-Espera Katara así no, por lo menos acomódalas espera ayuda- _

Katara lo ignoro y fue con gran gran _-hola abuelita, hola papa.-_

_-Hola querida, ven vamos a la casa seguro te gustara platicar con nosotros cerca del fuego- _

_-Si, por cierto y el abuelo-_

-Tuvo que regresar a la tribu del norte, después de todo es el mejor maestro agua de su tribu-

_-Es una lastima me hubiera gustado hablar con el sobre algo- _

_-Pero que dices mi niña, puedes hablar con el cuando quieras, solo tienes que decirle al torpe de tu hermano que te lleve en el barco de tu padre-_

_-O si prefieres esperar estará de regreso en un par de meses-_

_-Y tú papa, necesitas tu barco-_

_-Vamos no soy tan inútil como para necesitar que mi hija se preocupe por mi, yo y los demás guerreros no necesitamos tantos barcos de guerra y menos sin una guerra, así que ahora mientras dure la paz estaremos aquí en casa y ayudaremos a la expansión y reconstrucción de la aldea.-_

Sokka por fin llego a la choza

_-¿Que estarás aquí mucho tiempo?- pregunto a su padre. _

_-Si- _

_-¡Que alegría¡-_ Sokka tiro todo y corrió a abrasar a su padre.

_-¡Ten cuidado Sokka ay cosas frágiles en las maletas!-_ reclamo catara.

_-Si, si lo que sea- _

-Sokka, ay algo mas- dijo su padre apartándolo un poco.

_-Si ¿Qué?-_ respondió algo preocupado por el tono que uso.

_-Mi barco….. Ahora es tuyo.-_

_-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-_ grito Sokka y brinco de nuevo sobre su padre

_-¡Eres el mejor papa del mundo!- _

_-Vamos no es para tanto-_ dijo su padre mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

_-Hija te noto algo triste, ¿paso algo malo en tu viaje?- _

_-No gran gran, nada malo en realidad solo vi crecer a alguien que quiero y eso me alegra-_

A Katara se le escaparon un par de lagrimas.

_-O pequeña- _dijo su abuela al abrasarla y su padre y hermano se unieron al abraso.

_-Los quiero tanto a todos-_

_-Y nosotros a ti-_

_

* * *

  
_

Para el siguiente capitulo habrán pasado 2 años y azula nos da sorpresas.

Intentare publicarlo mañana mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(__No me importa cómo me veo, no busco la aprobación de nadie, sé muy bien quien soy__)_

_Frase inolvidable del Toph_

* * *

**El nuevo camino**

En el templo aire

En el centro de un piso de roca pulida con el dibujo de los símbolos grabados de los antiguos nómadas del aire se encontraban en postura de meditación un anciano moreno con una gran barba blanca y nada de cabello y un joven de profundos ojos grises con una gran sonrisa y un tatuaje azul de flechas que recorrían por su ya marcado cuerpo.

**-Gurú-**

**-Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-**

**-Gurú ****Pathik-**

El anciano entreabrió un ojo -**¿qué pasa Aang?-**

**-Nada es solo que ya pasaron 2 años desde que vine a entrenar con usted y me preguntaba, que pues…….. Si me daría permiso-**

**-¿Permiso?-**

**-Si un permiso para visitar a mis amigos y regresar-**

-**Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-**

**-¿¡Gurú me está escuchando!?-**

**-No, no lo hago-**

**-¿¡Entonces como me responde!?-**

**-!!Rallos¡¡…… es tu imaginación yo sigo meditando-**

**-A ya veo-……¡¡Claro que no es mi imaginación y conteste!!-**

**-Tu entrenamiento término hace ya dos semanas y no me queda nada que enseñarte-**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y entonces que hemos estado haciendo estas dos últimas semanas?-**

**-Hacer como que te enseño algo-**

A Aang le apareció un tic nervioso en la ceja **-Como que me enseña algo He-** dijo poniendo un rostro terrorífico.

**-S-si-**

Aang respiro profundo **-¿Bueno entonces ya me puedo ir?-**

-**Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-**

**-! Gurú contésteme ¡-**

**-Pues es que si te vas voy a estar muy solo otra vez y….-** intentaba responder el gurú mientras meneaba los dedos.

**-Pero que dice, si seguido vendré a visitarlo-** le contesto Aang con su incomparable sonrisa.

**-Lo dices enserio-** pregunto el gurú al borde de las lagrimas.

**-Sí, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué es que sigue aquí?-**

**-Bueno eso es obvio Aang es para enseñarte todo lo que se-**

**-Sí pero si ya lo izo por que sigue aquí-**

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………………….

El gurú rasco su cabeza **-No lo sé-**

**-Qué tal si ambos volvemos a la sociedad**-

**-Si suena bien-** respondió el gurú frotando su barba **-Entonces Aang cuando te vas-**

**-¿Aang?........ ¿Aang?……….. ¿Momo?……… ¿Alguien?………. ¿yo?………- **

El gurú sonrió para sí **-listo joven avatar ya no ay mas que yo pueda enseñarte aunque e de admitir que no ha sido mucho-**

**-Mis enseñanzas solo son la puerta, mas la experiencia pone ante ti el camino a la sabiduría-**

* * *

En una ciudad del reino roca

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro recogido en un elegante diseño circular y un bello e impresionante quimono de hombros descubiertos y de color verde olivo en el cual destacaban lirios dorados bordados con maestría, con ese atuendo de gala caminaba por la calle la heredera de la familia Bei Fong, para asombro de muchos con ambos ojos cerrados sin siquiera cometer un error.

Ella sabia que no pasaba desapercibida a dondequiera que fuera especialmente por ser ciega aunque de un tiempo acá eso empezaba a cambiar al oír conversaciones extrañas sobre su aspecto, las cuales solían decir que era excepcionalmente hermosa. Pero como saberlo después de todo ella era ciega y muy pocas personas la conocían realmente así que poco le importaban esos comentarios.

Por fin llego a su casa después de ese aburridísimo baile, ya empezaba a oscurecer cosa que a ella le era completamente indiferente pues no había matices entre el día y la noche en su manera de ver el mundo.

**-Todo esos presumidos y pomposos no tienen ni idea de lo que es el mundo-** dijo un poco frustrada, **-si tan solo los bailes fueran la mitad de divertidos que el que hiso Aang en la cueva, no me molestaría tanto ir-**

De nuevo camino en silencio hacia su casa entre las apenas alumbradas calles.

**-Aang-** repitió de nuevo -**tonto cabeza de bola hasta cuando pensara mantener esperando a Katara- **

La verdad era que el joven maestro viento continuamente rondaba en sus pensamientos y justamente ayer juraría que escucho su vos entre sueños diciéndole que hoy volvería, así que no pudo apartar esa idea de su mente.

Al cruzar por la puerta un guardia la recibió **-adelante señorita-**

**-¿Como esta Appa?-** pregunto la joven

**-La mascota está bien, fue llevada a pastar y se elevó un tiempo- **

**-gracias por todo- **

**-De nada señorita-**

**-¿Qué te he dicho?-**

**-Que la llame Toph-**

**-Sí y que no se te olvide-** reprendió al guardia cuando sintió a su madre acercarse a ella y a el guardia.

**-Querida ya volviste, ¿Cómo te fue en la gala?- **

**-Aburrida como siempre-**

**-Que mal-** comento su madre al caminar hacia el interior de la casa a donde Toph la siguió.

**-¿Y podría saberse el porqué fue tan aburrida?-**

**-Por los idiotas que ay abundaban –**

**-No me digas que ninguno te intento cortejar-**

**-Ese fue justo el problema todos esos fueron a decir una sarta de tonterías, de una flor delicada y de protegerme, ¡¡¡PUEDES CREERLO COMO SI YO NECESITARA PROTECCIÓN!!!-**

**-¡No me digas que les hiciste daño!-** Pregunto tapándose la boca.

**-No…. al menos no a la mayoría-** contesto mas bajo aunque su madre la escucho

Su madre suspiro temiendo preguntar -**¿qué hiciste Toph?-**

-**Al idiota que dijo que deseaba ver el atardecer junto con migo lo enterré hasta el cuello**- respondió Toph poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**¿¡¡Que como se llamaba el joven!!?** Pregunto la señora Bei Fong alarmada.

-**Un tal Zalong algo-** contesto Toph al hurgar su nariz.

Su madre empezó a gritar y decir cosas sobre el comportamiento de una dama y las relaciones de la familia, además de lo difícil que seria arreglar el malentendido con la familia Zalong y un montón de cosas más que a Toph la tenían sin cuidado.

**-Sí, me voy a ver a Appa-** dijo dejando a una histérica madre atrás.

**-Si se va a poner así para que insistió en que fuera a esa estúpida fiesta-** refunfuñaba Toph mientras caminaba por el jardín.

Cuando llego al establo Appa estaba recostado entre pilas de paja y Toph le siguió al recargarse en el, costumbre que adquirió ya hace tiempo, además de que en ocasiones le contaba sus secretos al fin y al cabo Appa sabía guardar secretos bastante bien y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

**-Sabes Appa últimamente he estado pensando en el tonto cabeza de bola- **

**-AAAAAUUUUUU-**

**-Si ya sé que el volverá-**

**-Lo prometió-** dijo en tono bajo **-y bueno ¿el cumple sus promesas no?-**

**-AAAAAUUUUUU-**

**-Si claro que lo hace, tienes razón peluda si no cumpliera sus promesas él nunca abría luchado con el señor del fuego-**

**-Solo quisiera que estuviera cerca, todo era mas divertido con el rondando-**

**-¿Toph?-**

**-¿¡Que dijiste Appa!?-**

**-¿¡Eres tu Toph!?-**

**¡Si listo es oficial estoy volviéndome loca, ahora escucho que me habla un bisonte volador! **

**¿Toph te gustaría ver el atardecer con migo?**

**¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!???**

* * *

En la tribu agua del sur

La nieve negra comenzaba a caer sobre la tribu agua del sur señal de los gigantescos buques de la nación del fuego los cuales ya se divisaban en el horizonte.

**-No importa cuánto tiempo pase aun no me acostumbro a verlos sin pensar en la guerra-**

**-Te entiendo abuela-** contesto Sokka quien miraba desde la muralla con su cuerpo un poco más crecido pero aun con ese aire infantil en su mirada.

**-Iré a avisarle a tu hermana que su invitado ya llego-**

**-Sí, yo vigilare por si acaso-**

En una de las chozas de hielo gusto en el centro de la aldea estaba la mas hermosa de las chicas de la tribu agua del sur y posiblemente también de la tribu agua del norte, con su oscura piel y unos profundos ojos azules como el mar, ella bestia un grueso abrigo blanco de piel de focapingüino que cubría sus femeninas formas y una falda larga tradicional de la tribu, aun así cubriendo su cuerpo seguía siendo evidente su belleza.

**-Maestra Katara Macu me aventó una bola de nieve- **le decía una pequeña niña que estiraba su falda para llamar su atención.

**-Tranquila Lanali- **le contesto Katara al agacharse para quedar a la altura de la pequeña** Macu solo lo hace porque desea jugar contigo-**

**-¡¡No, no es verdad!! CHISMOSA-** grito Macu, pero ambas lo ignoraron

**-¿En verdad maestra?-** Pegunto la pequeña aprendiz de agua control, casi sin poder creer las palabras de su maestra.

**- Si pero él no sabe cómo jugar contigo-**

**-Pero es fácil solo tiene que ser el cazador y yo cuido la casa-**

**-Ves Macu no deberías aventarle nieve solo tienes que hablar con ella-**

**-Pero, pero no, yo-**

**-¿Que pasa Macu?- **pregunto la pequeña sonriendo**.**

**-Es que, no sé, si quisieras jugar-**

**-¡¡¡Sí!!!-** contesto ella casi de inmediato al correr y tomar de la mano al niño bajo la amable mirada de su maestra Katara.

**-Katara-** se escucho la vos de Gran Gran

**-¿Que pasa abuela?-**

**-Pues que ya pasaron seis meses y regreso tu invitado para su tratamiento-**

Katara seguía viendo a los niños jugar.

**-Es una inigualable imagen Katara-** Comento Gran Gran.

**-Estos niños no conocen la guerra y deseo que nunca lo hagan- **

**-Yo también lo deseo mi pequeña nieta-**

**-Bien ya voy a recibirle-** Dijo Katara al caminar asía le entrada principal de la aldea.

Mientras en la zona de desembarque de los grandes buques de nación de fuego ya se encontraba un bravo grupo de guerreros de la tribu, liderados por el joven lobo blanco o Sokka para sus amigos.

**-Vamos Sokka, saca a tus amigos de aquí bien sabes que no serán necesarios-**

**-Pero que dices Katara no sabemos las oscuras intenciones de los perversos fuegereños-**

**-¿Fuegereños?-** pregunto Katara con cara de enojo.

**-Si decirles maestros fuego o fuereños de la nación del fuego es muy largo así que lo reduje a fuegereños a que es genial-**

**-No lo es, suena tonto**- sentencio Katara cruzándose de brazos

**-Katara no puedes hablarle así al nuevo jefe guerrero de la tribu reclamo Sokka-**

**-Te felicito por tu nuevo cargo Sokka- **Se escucho la vos del mismo señor de la nación del fuego mientras bajaba por la escalinata que se formaba con el rompehielos del barco seguido de cerca por un grupo de ocho guardias personales del emperador.

Se paro frente al grupo de jóvenes guerreros** -si me permiten-** Dijo de manera cortes pero invariablemente sonó como una amenaza.

**-Si-** respondieron al unisonó los chicos que acompañaban a Sokka apartándose del camino.

**¿¡¡¡Qué clase de guerreros son!!!? **Les pregunto Sokka enfadado mientras el señor del fuego caminaba hacia Katara.

Y al estar frente a ella se quito su casco para mirarse de frente después tomo su mano y el beso de forma gentil **-hola Katara-**

**-Hola Zuko-** contesto ella un poco ruborizada por el gesto **-me alegro de ver la mejoría**- comento al llevar su mano al rostro del joven emperador y toco el sitio donde antes este tenía la cicatriz que le dejo su padre.

**-Es gracias a ti-** contesto el sin inmutarse por el acto de ella y levanto la mano, señal que sus escoltas interpretaron al irse de nuevo al barco.

**-¿Cómo te ha ido con las revueltas?-** Pregunto Katara al dirigirse asía el interior de la aldea junto con Zuko dejando a Sokka quien seguía regañando a sus jóvenes guerreros.

**-En realidad comienzo a cansarme de ellas-** respondió con amargura **-cada que detenemos a un grupo rebelde aparece otro esto sencillamente no parece tenar fin-**

**-¿Entonces no ay ningún avance?-** pregunto catara realmente preocupada.

**-Solo a ti parece importarle esto tanto como a mí-** le respondió Zuko.

**-Es solo que me entristece pensar que la paz no sea posible-**

**-Claro que lo será contesto suco de manera firme y segura-** Katara volteo a verlo y le dedico una gentil sonrisa.

**-Gracias-** respondió ella.

**-¿De qué?- **

**-Por seguir luchando por la paz-**

**-No soy el único estoy seguro que Aang también lo hace-**

**-Si contesto Katara-** entristecida al escuchar su nombre pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa **-así es Aang lo hace-**

**-Ya llegamos- **le indico catara al abrir la puerta de la choza en la que vivía.

Zuko entro y rápidamente se despojo de su armadura, dentro la temperatura era bastante agradable por el fuego que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y el suelo estaba cubierto de pieles por lo que el frio del piso no se percibía, el continuo desvistiéndose hasta quedarse solo con un pantalón holgado. Esta lista le pregunto él a Katara quien lo miraba fijamente.

**-El an****illo- **contesto ella.

**-A si lo olvide-** respondió Zuko al quitares la pieza de joyería, que tenía el grabado tuya por siempre Mai 

* * *

En la isla de Kioshi

**-Ho no es gusto Ty Lee, tú te llevas a todos los chicos guapos-** le reclamaba una guerrea **-si y a los que no están guapos también-** concluyo otra.

**-Bueno no es mi culpa que ellos vengan hacia mi además la mayoría ni siquiera me agrada-**

**-¡¡¡ESO ES PEOR!!!- **gritaron todas ellas.

**-Lo-lo lamento**- dijo la joven intentando contener las lágrimas.

**-Llorar no te ayudara-** dijo otra de las guerreas.

**-Son muy malas con migo-** reclamo Ty Lee.

**-¿¡Que!? Si tu ya saliste con Paku, Lone, Taro, Malit, Soma, Carun, Malor y lee y ellos solo en el último mes-**

**-El único chico que conocemos con quien no has salido es con el novio de Suki- **

**-Si porque me tiene miedo- **comento Ty Lee.

**-No nos queda nadie-** repitió otra de ellas.

Ty Lee contaba con sus dedos los chicos que habían mencionado **-¿Soma?-** Pregunto ella.

**-Si Soma el que le gustaba a Luzi- **

**-Ha ya sé quien era-**

**-Es el colmo Ty Lee, por eso no puedes acompañarnos-**

**-Es que si van a buscar chicos guapos y también quiero ir-**

**-¡¡No!!-** dijeron todas juntas y se fueron dejándola sola.

-**No es justo-** decía Ty Lee al caminar de manos por la playa bajo la luna, llena ya que sus amigas le prohibieron que las acompañara en el festival de Kioshi que se celebraría esa noche.

**-Que no es justo-** escucho una voz cerca de ella así que se desconcentro y cayó al suelo que por suerte era de arena.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le pregunto un joven bastante apuesto quien no llevaba un chaleco rojo y un pantalón corto con el emblema de la nación del fuego, sin embargo el no parecía alguien de la nación ya que su cabello era totalmente blanco, su piel era oscura de no ser por sus ojos color miel juraría que el era de alguna tribu agua.

**-Yo, este, si-** contesto mientras el se aproximo a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

Ella se la tomo y se puso de pie **-mi nombre es Ty Lee-**

**-El mío es Nagi-** le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Y bien que no es justo?**

-**Que mis amigas me prohibieran ir al festival-** contesto Ty Lee haciendo puchero.

**-¿Y porque hicieron eso?-** le pregunto sorprendido.

**-Pues porque dicen que les quitare todos los hombres del festival-**

**¿¡Lo harás!? **

**-No es mi culpa, es que ellos vienen solitos-**

…………………………..

**-¡YA SE!-** grito él.

**-¡QUE SABES!-** pregunto ella en el mismo tono.

**-Como puedes ir al festival-**

**-¿Si, como?-**

**-Mira si ellas no quieren que les quites a alguien que este en el festival entonces yo te acompañare ya que yo tampoco estaba en el festival y si alguno de los que si están quiere acercarse a ti yo me desharé de él y así tus amigas también estarán contentas-**

**-Aunque no creo que sean muy buenas amigas al no permitirte ir-**

**-Mmmm-**

**-Si me parece perfecto-** contesto Ty Lee sonriendo y le tomo la mano para dirigirse al festival.

**- Sabes eres tan listo como una amiga que yo tenía –**

**-Enserio-**

**-Sí y me haces sentir igual que ella-**

**-¿Y cómo se llamaba?-**

**-Azula, pero ahora está en prisión-** comento Ty Lee con toda naturalidad.

El se paro repentinamente **-No te refieres a esa Azula-**

**-¿Esa Azula?-** contesto Ty Lee.

**-Si la princesa de la nación del fuego-**

**-Si esa misma ¿¡por que la conoces!?-**

**-No para nada**- contesto el formando una media sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron sin más contratiempos al festival dejando tras de sí la playa y en esta donde él se encontraba sentado un grupo de cangrejosapos destrosados.

* * *

En la roca hirviente

Mientras Azula jugaba distraídamente con su largo cabello comentaba -**Aun me pregunto por qué me obedeces, veras no es que no me merezca tu pleitesía porque después de todo soy una princesa, sin embargo en este sitio todos son tan idiotas que no comprenden eso y solo entienden el miedo, no es que lo considere un inconveniente, pero tu-** callo mientras miraba los verdes ojos de el joven frente a ella **-no me temes ¿Entonces porque me obedeces?-**

**-Tengo mis motivos-** contesto el secamente.

**-Bien tus motivos no me interesan, mientras sepas que tu sitio es debajo de mi, pues si sete óvida ten por seguro que disfrutaría recordándotelo-**

Y era cierto desde que Azula derritió el refrigerador el nombre de la princesa de la nación del fuego era temido y respetado en cualquier rincón de la prisión y quienes habían osado desafiarla terminaban invariablemente hospitalizados o peor y por si esto fuera poco ya hacía mas de un año que tenia un compañero que en mas de una ocasión demostró sus habilidades en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo al encargarse digamos de los trabajos que requerían sigilo pues a ella sencillamente no le apetecía andarse con cuidado.

**-No lo olvidare-** respondió de nuevo sin ninguna duda.

Esto realmente molestaba a Azula el no le temía, mas aun nunca en este tiempo le comento sus motivos para obedecerla simplemente un día se acerco a ella y le dijo que la serviría y que para eso había sido entrenado, fue una escena bastante extraña justo en el centro de el patio el se arrodillo ante ella y se comprometió a servirle.

Ahora como siempre compartían la mesa en el comedor la cual era para al manos seis personas pero ellos siempre se encontraban solos.

**-Las cosas están cambiando sabes- **le dijo Azula al chico pelinegro.

**-Si lo noto-** respondió el sin mas.

**-En verdad ¿como?- **cuestiono Azula.

**-Las guardias del piso tres y dos de los carceleros de patio además del capitán de zona en el ala este-**

Para Azula este comentario antes la hubiera sorprendido pero si algo sabia del joven además de que perteneció a las fuerzas elite de arqueros Yu Yan era que nada pasaba desapercibido a sus ojos.

**-¿Que con ellos?-** cuestiono Azula.

**-Ellos te filtran información del exterior, además de que te han jurado lealtad ya que están en contra del actual señor del fuego-**

**¿Y tú que piensas de eso?** Le pregunto ella sin mostrarse sorprendida.

**-Nada, no comprendo un mundo sin guerra-**

Azula sonrió ante el comentario **-entonces eso es lo que deseas de mi, bueno te lo daré, después de todo este sitio comienza a aburrirme-** Dijo Azula al pararse de su sitio y dirigirse al centro del patio, mientras todos se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-Ay alguien aquí lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarse a mi -**proclamo Azula justo en el centro del patio** -Que nadie vamos no puedo creer que todos estos rudos hombres en la mas espantosa prisión de la nación del fuego le teman a una pobre chica- **

**-¿Que pretendes?-** le cuestiono Zay quien termino de comer y se acerco al espectáculo.

**-¿Quieres guerra no? pues es difícil dirigirla desde aquí, por eso tendremos que salir-** Le respondió Azula.

* * *

**Este fue el mañana mismo más largo de mi vida.**

Como abran notado cambie los diálogos de los personajes de cursiva a negrita, pues a mi parecer destaca mas aun así si prefieren el anterior sistema solo díganmelo y modifico el texto, igual si les gusto mas ahora también puedo cambiar el de los capítulos anteriores.

Agradezco: daphne-gabycoco por su comentario e interés en la historia y si te soy sincero comenzaba a intrigarme el porqué de la ausencia de comentarios, mil gracias por tu empujoncito.

El primer OC de la historia es ese tal Nagi pero créanme cuando digo que tiene un fuerte respaldo argumental en la trama del avatar para justificar su existencia, su apariencia y su conducta.

El otro que se podría considerar OC es quíen está en prisión con Azula (Zay), sin embargo este no lo es ya que si aparece en la serie (es el arquero que dispara la flecha contra el espíritu azul cuando este lleva de rehén a Aang).

Dejo el capitulo con algo de intriga **wajajaja wajaa cof wajaja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(No me importa cómo me veo, no busco la aprobación de nadie, sé muy bien quien soy)_

_Frase inolvidable del Toph_

_

* * *

_En la roca hirviente

Para detener el motín en la prisión provocado por Azula les tomo a los guardias tres días e incluso armas del exterior para el aparentemente imparable descontrol, pero como todo en un ambiente serrado tarde o temprano acaba, después de todo no podían seguir por siempre sin alimentos.

_-Gran espectáculo el que montaste-_ le decía el alcaide a Azula.

_-Si lo sé, fue digno de una princesa, por cierto dígales a los guardias que resultaron heridos que agradezco su participación especial en el mismo-_

-_CÁLLATE que no te das cuenta del problema en el que estas-_ ahora grito descontrolado el alcaide pero guardando la distancia pues no deseaba que le fracturaran otro dedo.

_-Qué debo hacer con tigo-_ decía el alcaide caminando de un lado a otro _-Si te encierro en el congelador lo arruinas, si te doy castigo físico te ríes y después lastimas al guardia encargado de dártelo, si te meto en la misma jaula con un grupo de los más enfermos y despiadados prisioneros los matas o peor aun los pones a tu servicio- _el alcaide se toco la cien _-Es que no existe una prisión para un monstro como tú-_ Declaro finalmente

Azula se miro el cabello distraídamente -_Lo sé, mantener a un dragón en una jaula de pájaros no es posible-_

_-Sencillamente no sé como mi sobrina teniendo la autoridad para ordenar matarte no me lo permite-_ dijo el alcaide entre su desesperación.

_-¿Autoridad?-_ Pregunto Azula volviendo a prestarle atención al hombre.

_-Si-_ contesto el alcaide _-Cuando su alteza el emperador sale de la ciudad imperial, Mai tiene todo el poder para ordenar tu ejecución-_ contesto el alcaide -_Te dejare sin agua ni comida- _sentencio el alcaide para después salir de aquella celda dejándola pensativa.

_-Así que al final tiene a Susu. Esa zorra no merece siquiera al deforme de mi hermano-_

-Una rabia incontenible corría por su cuerpo, de solo pensar en que su hermano le diera tal poder a la maldita de Mai, sin embargo no era por su hermano era por lo que él representaba el gran señor del fuego, cediendo su poderío a una basura como Mai y que está basura ahora tuviera más posición y respeto que ella quien si era sangre pura. Eso era lo que realmente la enfurecía.

_-Solo Zuko y yo merecemos el poder del emperador-_ dijo apretando sus puños.

Doce días después la sacaron de su confinamiento al patio, para este entonces se encontraba distraída en sus pensamientos.

Como siempre el único en acercarse a ella fue Zay -_durante el motín conseguí lo que necesitaba-_ le informo el joven arquero _-y me asegure de informarles la hora del escape a los prisioneros que seleccionaste-_

_-Correcto-_ le respondió Azula

-¿Cuando lo haremos?- pregunto Zay

_-Hoy en la noche_- contesto la princesa sin prestarle mucha atención mientras miraba el cielo.

_-¿No te parece demasiado apresurado? sería mejor esperar a que rotara el encargado de ala que te es leal-_

Azula puso su atención sobre el joven -dije que hoy ¿o es acaso que también me traicionaras?- la pregunta llevaba implícita una clara amenaza.

Zay se mantuvo inamovible y después de cinco segundos contesto -_como tú desees-_

_-Siempre es así respondió-_ azula de forma altanera.

_-Hoy no habrá luna-_ dijo Zay finalmente mirando el cielo

Al caer la noche una guardia dejo caer las llaves de las serraduras en la celda de Zay. Aunque ella hubiera preferido dárselas a la princesa. Sin embargo el alcaide era muy precavido con respecto a su prisionera y nunca le daba las llaves de esa celda a alguien más.

Zay espero a que dieran las doce de la noche y movió el catre donde dormía para retirar un ladrillo que se encontraba suelto y tras este tenía un arco y una cuerda que logro quitarles a unos de los guardias durante el pasado motín, rápidamente abrió su celda y corrió entre los pasillos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, aventando llaves dentro de ciertas celdas.

Por su parte azula aun esperaba aún su celda el tranquila.

Después de que Zay realizara esa parte, fue hasta la celda de Azula que se encontraba en el cuarto nivel, el cual era inaccesible por la parte interna de la prisión pero Zay se las arreglo para llegar, una vez ahí corto la cuerda en cuatro trozos pequeños amarándolos de la parte de atrás de las flechas para después lanzarlas al techo frente a la celda de la princesa y de forma ágil corrió por la baranda del pasillo salto a la pared y se impulso para tomar las cuerdas que quedaban por arriba del nivel y se mantuvo sujeto a estas entre las sombras hasta que diera la una.

Cuando llego la hora acordada todos los presos a los que les avía arrojado llave salieron de sus celdas y empezaron atacar a los guardias nocturnos por lo cual rápidamente sonó la alarma.

El alcaide de inmediato pensó en Azula ya que ella fue quien comenzó el anterior motín así que tomo su llave y llamo a un grupo de guardias para que lo acompañaran hasta la celda de la princesa.

Al no verla por la rendija de la puerta la abrió y fue grata su sorpresa encontrarla encadenada en una esquina de su celda.

-_Así que esta vez no fuiste tú-_ dijo con alivio el alcaide pues pareciera que todo lo malo que pasaba en esa prisión sucedía por culpa de ella.

_-lamento informarle que está en un error alcaide, como suele estarlo. Ya que en realidad si fui yo-_ respondió azula de forma altanera y con una sonrisa.

El la vio sin entender las palabras de ella hasta que tres de los hombres que lo acompañaban cayeron al suelo.

Al voltear encontró en cuclillas sobre la delgada baranda a Zai quien avía esperado pacientemente en las sombras hasta que el mismo alcaide callera en la trampa.

_-Tenía razón alcaide, yo no soy nada sin un arco-_ dijo el joven.

_-¿P-p-porque haces esto?-_ pregunto el alcaide asustado al mirar los verdes ojos carentes de emociones del ex Yu Yan

_-Porque así me lo ordenaron-_ lanzó dos flechas más antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar y estos también cayeron al suelo fuera de combate.

El alcaide intento atacar al arquero, pero el lanzó primero la flecha que entro en la mano del alcaide y la clavo en la pared, inmediatamente después tres flechas mas atravesaron la ropa del alcaide dejándolo inmóvil contra esta.

Zay bajo de la baranda y tomo las llaves del cinturón de el alcaide quien luchaba por zafarse sin éxito alguno, el joven se arrodillo frente a azula y soltó las cadenas de la princesa quien lo miraba satisfecha.

_-Bien Zay. Solo yo podría haberlo hecho mejor-_ comento la prisionera.

_-Gracias-_ respondió sin más el joven.

Cuando el término de abrir las esposas dejándola libre, camino hacia la salida ignorando al alcaide. Pero antes de salir Azula le cuestiono_ -¿Dime Zay porque aun respiran?- _

_-No era necesario matarlos, con una herida en un pulmón no podrán gritar, ni respirar de forma adecuada para hacer fuego control, suponiendo que puedan ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor-_ contesto el Yu Yan.

-Lo pasare en esta ocasión- comento azula con una mirada despectiva a su compañero

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- pregunto el ojiverde

_-Claro vámonos-_ Azula dio la espalda al alcaide quien no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Justo antes de dar un paso afuera de su celda se detuvo y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el hombre aprisionado en la pared. _-Que educación la mía, casi me olvido agradecer su hospitalidad alcaide- _Comento con una sutil sonrisa, mientras el tono de su voz era extrañamente atemorizante.

_-Sabe quería dejarlo aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso e herido a barios de sus guardias quienes solo obedecían sus ordenes y creo que usted estará de acuerdo con migo en que si ellos sufrieron por obedecer sus órdenes, lo más justo sería que usted también sufriera solo para compensarlos-_

El hombre la miro horrorizado.

_-Sabes cuantos fueron los que lastime-_ pregunto Azula distraídamente.

-_Fueron diecisiete-_ contesto el joven sin inmutarse.

_-Ya veo, creí que eran más-_ Así que para que esto sea justo le hare lo mismo que a ellos.

_-ESTÁS LOCA-_ grito el alcaide reuniendo valor.

_-Lo sé-_ contesto Azula para romperle el mismo dedo que le rompió el primer día que entro en la prisión.

Después de terminar su asunto con el alcaide la princesa caminaba por entre los pasillos cubierta en sangre y acompañada de Zay.

_-¿Ayudaremos a los demás?-_ pregunto Zay.

Pregunta que hizo que Azula se detuviera, ella volteo a verlo ¿_Crees que alguno de esos me será de utilidad?_

_-Están luchando y atrayendo la atención por ti-_

-A si- contesto Azula sin mostrar interés -_¿Y qué? como princesa es lo menos que merezco-_

Zay no respondió nada, solo la siguió en silencio.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al teleférico que comunicaba a la prisión con el exterior el cual apenas tenía vigilancia por que casi todos los guardias estaban deteniendo el motín.

Los desafortunados guardias que aun quedaban cayeron fácilmente ante la princesa.

Ella subió dentro del teleférico y el al techo del mismo para lanzar una flecha a la palanca y así activar el sistema, después de esto entro por una ventana.

Ya dentro del teleférico Zay pregunto -¿buscaremos a los rebeldes para que lideres el movimiento?-

_-No estoy interesada en eso ahora-_

_-¿Entonces qué haremos?-_ pregunto el joven.

_-Le enseñare a Zuko como debe ser un digno señor del fuego-_ respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

* * *

En una ciudad del reino roca

_-¿Toph?-_

_-¿¡Que dijiste Appa!-_

_-¿¡Eres tu Toph!-_

_-¡Si listo es oficial estoy volviéndome loca, ahora escucho que me habla un bisonte volador!-_

_-¿Toph te gustaría ver el atardecer con migo?-_

_-¿¡QUEEEE!-_

10 minutos antes

El joven avatar volaba en un nuevo planeador, uno que el había echo ya que el anterior le quedaba algo chico y como no era muy bueno trabajando con los materiales este era el decimo tercer intento y hubieran sido más pero para su suerte el gurú encontró en el templo un viejo manuscrito con el titulo construcción de planeadores con títeres.

Ahora estaba sobre una gran ciudad del reino roca, intentando encontrar la casa de su amiga.

_-Si seguro es esa-_ dijo el avatar al ver una enorme mansión con bellos jardines y descendió sigilosamente en estos.

_-Bien ahora a buscar a Toph-_ el avatar inhalo profundo todo el aire que podía y salió corriendo a gran velocidad con viento control por entre el jardín hasta pasar alado del gran establo y escuchar un sonido familiar. _–Appa-_ dijo distrayéndose golpeándose contra la barda.

_-Ay eso duele-_ decía el avatar al sobarse la nariz, _-bien-_ brinco cerca de ocho metros y entro al establo por una pequeña ventana

Al verlo sus ojos se humedecieron _–APPA-_ grito y salto sobre él bisonte para abrasarlo.

Appa al verlo lo reconoció enseguida y lo lamio por completo amigo _-te he extrañado tanto-_ dijo el avatar y siguió con su abraso como por tres minutos hasta que se bajo de la cara de su amigo.

_-Sabes te vez un poco gordito, has estado comiendo de mas no es así-_

_-AAAAAUUUUUU-_

_-Ya veo así que no te podías negar a la comida-_

_-AAAAAUUUUUU-_

_-Me alegra mucho que seas feliz-_

Entonces Momo salto de dentro de las ropas del avatar y fue con Appa para darle una nuezandia, la cual Appa comió rápido mientras Aang sonreía feliz. Hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien cerca y salto hacia la pequeña ventana. Para ver entran a una joven con un vestido hermoso.

_-Sabes Appa últimamente he estado pensando en el tonto cabeza de bola- _

¿En mi? pensó Aang pero yo no soy tonto.

_-AAAAAUUUUUU-_

_-Si ya sé que el volverá-_

_-Lo prometió-__ dijo en tono bajo __-y bueno ¿el cumple sus promesas no?-_

Si supongo que habla de mi seguía pensando

_-AAAAAUUUUUU-_

_-Si claro que lo hace, tienes razón peludo si no cumpliera sus promesas él nunca abría luchado con el señor del fuego-_

_-Solo quisiera que estuviera cerca, todo era más divertido con el rondando-_

Si definitivamente habla de mi entonces ella es _-¿Toph?-_

_-¿¡Que dijiste Appa!-_

_-¿¡Eres tu Toph!-_ insistió el avatar desde la ventana.

_-¡Si listo es oficial estoy volviéndome loca, ahora escucho que me habla un bisonte volador!-_

_-¿te gustaría ver el atardecer con migo?-_ Pregunto el joven avatar.

_-¿¡QUEEEE!-_ Grito Toph.

Cuando el avatar bajo y callo delicadamente te en el suelo frente a la chica.

_-¿Eres ti pies ligeros?-_ pregunto Toph al sentir los suaves pasos del aire control en la tierra.

_-Si toph ya termine mi entrenamiento y…...-_

_-Bien-_ lo interrumpió sonriendo la maestra tierra _-rápido dime hace cuanto que se puso el sol-_

_-Pues hace como treinta minutos-_ contesto el avatar rascando su cabeza confundido por el recibimiento de su amiga.

_-Perfecto aun ay tiempo- _

Toph pateo el suelo y las puertas del establo se abrieron de par entonces se paro alado de Appa y le dijo _-yip yip-_ a lo que Appa respondió y salió caminando del establo y luego voló.

_-¡Rápido Aang!-_ ordeno Toph al salir corriendo del establo por lo que Aang la siguió.

-SEÑORITA BEI FONG ¿A DÓNDE VA?- le grito el guardia de la entrada al verla salir corriendo de la mansión acompañada por otro joven que le pareció haber visto antes, pero por si las dudas llamo a la guardia de la mansión y los persiguieron.

_-¿A dónde vamos?- _

_-¿Tú crees que he tenido a Appa por dos años sin enseñarle nada útil?-_

_-¿Pues no se lo has hecho?-_ pregunto confundido el abaratar.

_-Espera y veras-_

_-¡Si aquí es!-_ dijo Toph con una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Aquí es qué?-_ pregunto Aang.

_-Aquí es el mercado_

_-¿Y que con eso?_-

_-Tú solo observa el puesto de halla-_ ordeno la chica

_-Bien pero- _

De pronto una gran gota de baba cayó sobre el vendedor que grito _-¡NO MIS COLLES!-_ el hombre miro al cielo nocturno _-¡¿porque, porque odias tanto mis coles?-_

En la esquina donde se ocultaba la maestra tierra y el avatar la maestra tierra rompió a reír.

_-Toph eso no es correcto-_ dijo el avatar serio.

_-¡MIS COLES!- _

-_Vamos Aang ¿qué te pasa?-_ decía la maestra entre risas.

_-Molestar a los demás no es bueno-_

_-¡MIS COLES NOOOOO POR QUE!-_

_-Pensé que te gustaría y por eso yo-_

_-¡MISSSS CCCOOOOOOO-LLLEEEE-SSSSSSSSSS!-_

Sin embargo después del último grito Aang ya no pudo mantener la postura seria y término riéndose.

-¡lo sabía, sabía que te reirías¡- dijo Toph señalando al avatar con el dedo y casi picándole un ojo.

_-Bueno si es divertido, pero solo porque un poco de baba no le hace daño a nadie-_ confeso Aang.

_-Claro-_ dijo la heredera bei fong con aire triunfante

_-¿Solo le enseñaste a hacer eso?-_ pregunto Aang Entre risas y con brillo en sus ojos.

_-Claro que no ¿con quién crees que estas ablando? no solo babea al puesto de coles también al de zanahorias, rábano, apio, espinacas y todas las cosas que son amargas-_

_-¡Genial!-_ grito Aang _-¿y cebolla?-_

_-Claro-_ dijo top _-cebolla también-_

_-!Si¡-_ Grito Aang con demasiada alegría.

Fue cuando los guardias bei fong rodearon al chico

_-Tu secuestrador, entrega a la señorita y no serás exageradamente lastimado-_ dijo uno de ellos al avatar siguiendo el consejo que Toph les había dado, ese de siempre amenazar.

_-¿Qué? secuestrar yo ¿a quién?-_ pregunto Aang confundido.

Toph contesto de forma amenazante _-oigan bien el no es ningún secuestrador, él es el avatar y si no quieren que me moleste nos dejaran en paz-_

_-¡E-E-E-EL AVATAR!,_ _¿es usted el gran Avatar Aang?-_ pregunto el líder de la guardia.

_-Bueno gran no, pero si soy el avatar Aang-_

_-¿Podría tocarme?-_

_-¿¡Que!-_ dijo Aang confundido.

_-Dicen que si usted toca a alguien la da súper fuerza-_

_-¿¡Que!-_

_-¡Si a mí también tóqueme!-_

_-¡Y a mí y a mi si por favor! –_

-_Esperen que les pasa, yo no puedo hacer eso y además yo-yo HHHHAAAA-_

_-SUFICIENTE-_ grito Toph provocando un ligero temblor _-o se van de aquí o yo los saco ¿que prefieren?-_

Los guardias se detuvieron en su intento de ser manoseados por Aang y se fuero rápidamente dejando a los amigos de nuevo solos.

_-¿Qué les sucedió?-_ pregunto Aang confundido.

_-Veras eso es por culpa de Zoca después de tu batalla con el señor del fuego el escribió una serie de relatos de nuestras aventuras y lamentablemente se hicieron muy populares, en ellos dice que tu le puedes dar o quitar poderes a las personas con solo tocarlos- _explico la maestra tierra.

_-¡Qué! pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no es así como funciona-_ respondió Aang alterado.

Reacción que izo reír a Toph -_si quieres ya podemos regresar_- comento.

_-Si está bien-_ respondió Aang algo distraído pensando que de ahora en delante cada que lo vieran lo iban a intentar manosear.

Caminaron un rato en silencio cada quien ocupado en sus pensamientos hasta que Toph pregunto _-¿Estoy tan diferente?-_

_-¿Um qué?-_ respondió Aang algo distraído.

La maestra tierra se molesto de que Aang no le pusiera atención cuando izo la pregunta -Que si me veo muy distinta-

-Algo- respondió su amigo -¿porque preguntas eso?-

_-Veras yo no puedo saber cuánto he cambiado-_ pero tú no me reconociste.

-_Para mí sigues siendo la misma Toph, aunque al principio fue difícil reconocerte por esa ropa-_

_-Entiendo-_ dijo top tocando su kimono.

-_Entonces andas por ahí ofreciendo a mirar el atardecer con cualquier chica_- comento Toph divertida.

_¡Claro que no! _respondió Aang desesperado.

_-Esto lo va a saber Katara-_

_- Pero no lo entiendes, no me atrevería a pedírselo a cualquier chica solo a Katara y a ti-_

_-En el rostro de top se vio un leve sonrojo que paso rápidamente a furia- _

_-Entonces cuando dijiste eso ¿ya sabias que era yo?-_

_-Claro que savia-_ dijo Aang rápido intentando aligerar la tención.

_-Ahora si cabeza de bola, con que burlándote de mí-_

_-¿¡Cómo!-_ pregunto Aang confundido.

_-Mira que ay que tener valor para burlarte de que no puedo ver-_

-¡NO TOPH ESPERA YO…………!- pero el avatar no termino de hablar cuando fue impactado por una gran roca y salió despedido por el aire.

-Puufff exhalo Toph enojada retirando un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro mientras regresaba a su casa azotando los pies en el suelo.

Al llegar a casa su madre salió apresurada a recibirlos con su vestido más elegante y una gran sonrisa _-bienvenido Avatar Aang-_ dijo desde la puerta.

_-¿Y el avatar Toph?-_ pregunto su madre al ver entrar sola a su hija.

-_EL IDIOTA CABEZA DE BOLA NO VIENE CON MIGO-_ Grito Toph.

¿¡Qué y donde esta! Pregunto la señora bei fong alarmada.

_-A saber después de que lo golpee con esa roca puede estar en cualquier parte del reino tierra-_

_-¡QQQUUUUEEEEE!-_

Toph paso de su madre por segunda vez en el día y fue directo a su habitación.

Al entrar azoto la puerta para después sentir apenas unos pasos en su ventana, lo que la alegro pero jamás la admitiría.

_-¿Que quieres ahora?-_

_-Me golpeaste bastante duro-_ reclamo Aang molesto y entrando en el cuarto.

_-Lo sé esa era la idea-_ respondió Toph mientras aventaba en algún lugar de la habitación sus zapatos y se tiraba de espaldas sobre su cama.

Aang respiro profundo e intento formular una frase que ayudara a aclarar el malentendido -_Yo nunca te insultaría, porque te aprecio y te tengo miedo-_. Comento finalmente orgulloso de sus palabras.

Preo esta frase extrañamente la molesto más. _-Ya veo Eso es lo más sabio-_ dijo Toph parándose de nuevo de su cama apunto de golpearlo otra vez.

Pero antes le haría una pregunta -¿Entones por qué? Dijiste lo de ver atardecer juntos-

_-Porque en verdad puedo hacer que lo veamos juntos, o algo así-_ respondió nervioso su amigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni locaciones relacionadas al Avatar, estas son propiedad, creó de Nickelodeon **

_(No me importa cómo me veo, no busco la aprobación de nadie, sé muy bien quien soy)_

_Frase inolvidable del Toph_

_

* * *

_-En la tribu agua del sur-

Zuko entro y rápidamente se despojo de su armadura, dentro la temperatura era bastante agradable por el fuego que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y el suelo estaba cubierto de pieles por lo que el frio del piso no se percibía, el continuo desvistiéndose hasta quedarse solo con un pantalón holgado. -_Esta lista-_ le pregunto él a Katara quien lo miraba fijamente.

_-El anillo-_contesto ella.

_-Ha si lo olvide-_ respondió Zuko al quitares la pieza de joyería, que tenía el grabado tuya por siempre Mai 

Zuko se recostó en el suelo de la casa, y Katara se coloco a su lado para quitarse un collar en el cual tenía un cilindro con el valioso líquido del estanque sagrado de la tribu agua del norte. Con un ágil movimiento vacio el liquido que se coloco alrededor de su mano para tomar un brillante tono azul ella poso su palma extendida sobre el pecho de el emperador para recorrer con ella los caminos de chií que emanan del corazón y existen el cuerpo con una impresionante maestría que había conseguido con la práctica y que la volvió una excepcional curandera. Aunque normalmente es imposible tratar heridas que no sean recientes gracias a el agua del estanque sagrado ella podía superar este impedimento.

Fuera en el puerto los grandes buques imperiales de la nación de fuego eran celosamente vigilados por los jóvenes guerreros de la tribu ya que el lobo blanco así lo había ordenado

_-¿Qué opinas de él?- _pregunto Palu

_-¿De quién?- _respondió otro de los jóvenes

_-De la focapingüino, ¡de quien va a ser del emperador de la nación del fuego!-_

_-Pues da algo de miedo, sin embargo __Katara__ parece llevarse bien con él-_

_-Si yo lo odio-_ contesto Palu al ignorar completamente las palabras de su compañero de guardia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto intrigado

_-Mira que venir aquí a cortejar a la maestra __Katara__-_

_-¿Pero de que hablas? si la maestra quiere a alguien más, además según escuche el está casado-_

_-Solo digo que es sospechoso y no me agrada-_ finalizo Palu

_-Tú dices eso porque te gusta-_ Katara

_-¡QUE!-_ grito el Palu al saberse descubierto y con los colores subidos al rostro

_-Vamos todos lo sabemos y parece que el único que no se da cuenta es__Sokka-_

-_Ya fasta de chuchicheos que son guerrefos, deben de mantefer silencio reprendió-_ Sokka desde la distancia al volver con un gran trozo de carne seca de focapingüino en la boca

_-LO SENTIMOS SEÑOR-_

_Fi, fi_…

….

…

_-¡AY YA ESTOY ARTO DE TANTO SILENCIO!-_ grito Sokka -_haber díganme de que estaban hablando-_

_-Hablamos de que pa…- _

Palu rápidamente tapo la boca de su compañero y termino la frase _–a líder de los fuegereños le gusta __Katara__ –_

Sokka comió un trozo de carne en silencio procesando la información _-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-_ grito poniéndose azul y ahogándose con el trozo de carne que comía

-Dentro del tipi-

_-Listo ya terminamos-_ dijo Katara con un ligero sudor que corría por su mejilla _-¿cómo te sientes?-_

_-Bien-_ contesto Zuko para llevar su mano a su rostro -_Cada vez eres mejor en esto __Katara__-_

_-Gracias-_ contesto ella de forma humilde luego agacho la cabeza _-Creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver-_

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Zuko mientras se sentaba rápidamente algo exaltado por el comentario

Katara se paro y camino a un mueble similar a un librero del cual saco un pequeño espejo para dárselo a Zuko mientras forzaba una sonrisa _-ten míralo por ti mismo-_

Zuko sostuvo el objeto y lo llevo lentamente a su rostro. Era todo, la cicatriz había desaparecido completamente y el formo una media sonrisa en sus labios y susurro _-Si ya es todo- _entonces se puso de pie frente a Katara _-si crees que ya no me veras estas equivocada, te debo demasiado como para que mi honor me permita olvidarlo y si en algún momento necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- _

Katara sonrió sabia que eso era lo más amable que Zuko tenía en su repertorio de agradecimientos después de todo el era el rígido emperador de la nación del fuego _-¿crees que lo vuelva a ver a él?- _pregunto ella de forma vacilante.

_-Estoy seguro que sí-_

_-¿Como lo sabes?-_ pregunto de nuevo la maestra agua dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

El emperador entendía en parte el sentimiento de ella, estar separado lejos de quien quieres es demasiado doloroso, lo sabía por experiencia propia al perder a su madre siendo un niño y después ser despreciado por su padre y hermana y más aun cuando traiciono la confianza de su tío. Sabía cómo debía de estar sintiéndose Katara y que por más que deseara evitarlo el tiempo solo empeoraba ese dolor.

_-El agua con te es más oscura que solo agua, pero infinitamente más placentera y ay que esperar a que se enfrié lo suficiente para poder tomarla-_ Dijo Zuko sin la mínima idea de qué sentido tenía esa frase.

Katara y miro al emperador bastante extrañada

_-Yo este, no estoy seguro pero el tío siempre dice cosas así y parece que sirven de algo por eso yo…-_ contesto Zuko bastante avergonzado por su brillante idea de citar a su tío

Katara por fin se rio de forma genuina y él lo noto de inmediato

_-¿No puedo creer que en verdad funcione?-_ dijo en voz baja pero Katara logro oírlo lo cual consiguió hacerla reír aun mas

De pronto un alterado y pálido Sokka entro por la puerta del tipi a gran velocidad y con un bumerán en mano apenas diciendo _-¡Me las pagaras roba hermanas!-_

_-¿Qué?- _contestaron Zuko y Katara bastante confundidos al verlo entrar de esa forma y no entender sus palabras.

_-Que me las pagaras-_ respondió Sokka en un murmullo para caer desmallado por falta de oxigeno ya que tenia atorado un trozo de carne en la garganta.

* * *

-En el palacio imperial de la nación del fuego-

La emperatriz caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de palacio -_No puedo ser-_ murmuro mientras caminaba impasiblemente hacia el patio central para encontrarse con los dos almirantes más fieles a la corona imperial. Ella estaba preocupada y no era para menos pues hace un par de días fue informada del escape de la princesa Azula de la roca hirviente

-Dos días antes-

Mai estaba recostada plácidamente en un gran camastro de satín completamente entregada a sus pensamientos los cuales solían rondar a su amado esposo casi en su totalidad después de todo el había resultado ser lo único que no le parecía aburrido en su vida.

_-Como se encuentra emperatriz-_ preguntaron las gemelas Li y Lo quienes se habían vuelto las consejeras de la esposa del emperador

_-Obviamente Mal-_ respondió de manera monocorde Mai

_-Entendemos que se sienta sola por estar lejos de su amado, pero no debería hacerlo- _índico Li

_-El no puede ser abatido por nadie, a excepción quizás del mismo avatar- _Agrego Lo

_-Además en este viaje no corre peligro, no fue a enfrentar rebeldes ni nada por el estilo él fue a su tratamiento a la aliada tribu agua del sur- _comentaron ambas

-_No sé que es peor- _contesto Mai al serrar los ojos -_que __Zuko__ este a cientos de quilómetros de aquí o que ustedes intenten animarme-_

Repentinamente golpearon la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban.

Mai llevo una mano a su rostro _-es que no puedo descansar susurro-_

_-Mi señora ha llegado un mensajero de la roca hirviente y afirma que es urgente-_ contesto una femenina voz desde atrás de la puerta

_-Que pase-_ respondió la emperatriz al sentarse y adoptar una postura más seria mientras sus consejeras se colocaban a cada lado de ella

Un hombre entro su aspecto no era el mejor de todos pues se veía agotado y sucio además de que tenía sangre seca sobre su hombro izquierdo además de que ese mismo brazo estaba completamente pálido

_-¿Que paso?-_ pregunto Mai temiendo conocer la respuesta.

_-La princesa __Azula__ a escapado-_ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo completamente exhausto.

-Presente-

En el patio central se encontraban una docena de los mejores guerreros de la nación del fuego todos ellos habían sido claves en los movimientos de la restauración del imperio y eran fieros combatientes contra los disidentes rebeldes

_-¿Está seguro de esto almirante__ Jeong__?-_ preguntaba una inconforme emperatriz

_-Durante mi vida he tratado en pocas ocasiones a la ex princesa, sin embargo en ella encontré la ira que caracterizaba a un viejo discípulo y si estoy en lo correcto entonces ella querrá vengarse-_

Al lado derecho de la emperatriz se encontraba el almirante Pinadao con sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda y con una postura seria mientras observada al grupo de guerreros convocados_ -Me temo emperatriz que eso pueda ser cierto y es por eso que debemos priorizar su seguridad ante todo. Sin embargo considero que rodearla de un grupo de desconocidos no será la mejor manera de lograrlo-_

_-¿Entonces que propones?-_ rebatió el almirante Jeong

_-Traer a alguien competente, que sea de plena confianza para la princesa-_ contesto de manera tajante Pinadao

_-Supongo que tendré que convocar a Ty Lee-_ contesto Mai bastante desanimada por la idea _-de igual forma que estos hombres se sumen a la guardia del palacio. Me retiro tengo algunos deberes que atender- _concluyo

Los dos almirantes seguían de frente al grupo convocado _-¿En verdad crees que venga?-_ pregunto el almirante Pinadao

_-Definitivamente-_ respondió de forma seria el almirante Jeong.

* * *

-En la isla Kyoshi-

_-Lo veras de nuevo- _

_-Si supongo-_ contesto Ty Lee al pintar sus labios de un intenso tono rojo que contrastaba con su tersa piel, ella conservaba su trenza a pesar de lo difícil que se había vuelto su cuidado, pues le llegaba casi a mitad de los muslos a pesar de que ahora era un poco más alta. Su cuerpo tomo formas definidas con mayor velocidad que sus amigas lo que la hacía resaltar aunque frecuentemente se quejaba de lo estorboso que era su cuerpo al momento de hacer sus ejercicios.

_-Pero es que no entiendo como lo conociste-_

_-En la playa_- contesto la chica sin prestar mucha atención

_-Ayer lo dijiste, pero que hiciste para que te acompañara durante los tres días del festival- _pregunto una de las chicas con una sonrisa juguetona

_-Pues nada-_ respondio la chica y se paró de la silla en donde estaba con una mueca de concentración, _-solo le dije que ustedes no querían que llevara un chico de esta isla y el dijo que vendría y solucionaría el problema durante el festival y ya-_

_-Como que y ya, si el chico viene desde la nación del fuego-_

_-Si además seguro que está enamorado de ti hubieras visto la manera en que te veía-_

_-Ustedes creen-_ pregunto la aludida al estirarse un poco

_-Claro por qué más_-

_-No lo sé, pero los hombres hacen cosas raras por mí, es común respondió-_ con naturalidad

Esta respuesta molesta a las chicas _-si vas a burlarte mejor olvídalo-_

_-Que, yo que hice-_ pregunto Ty Lee sorprendida

Solo hubo un suspiro _-nada no te preocupes Ty Lee-_ respondió Suki al entrar al cuarto en el que se encontraban barias de sus compañeras de armas

_-SUKI-_ grito Ty Lee y corrió hacia su amiga para abrasarla con fuerza

_-Hola como estas-_ respondió la apretujada muchacha intentando separarse de su amiga

_-Bien-_ contesto al soltarla _-ya que tengo pareja para el festival, aunque fue cansado rechazar a todos los chicos que querían que fuera con ellos-_

_-Tu pareja es el famoso __Nagi__ no- _

-_Si ¿cómo o sabes?-_

_-Intuición y que las chicas desde ayer no paran de hablar de él. Con suerte y hoy lo conozco-_

-Si- respondió Ty Lee _-tu también vendrás cierto no te quedaras aquí como ayer porque __Sokka__ se retraso un día_-

_-No esta vez te acompañare __Sokka__ estará aquí esta misma noche y podremos ir juntos al festival-_

_-¡En verdad!- _

_-Claro-_ respondió Suki _-más le vale a ese novio mío- _aseguro provocando las risas de sus amigas

_-Bien entonces me iré al festival pero no lo olvides pues es el ultimo día, el de los fuegos así que no te lo puedes-_ perder recalco Ty Lee con un puchero

_-Claro no lo haré contesto-_ Suki alegremente es una promesa.

-En la playa este de la isla-

-Porque tardaste tanto casi creo que no ibas a venir- grito Suki desde la orilla de la playa cercana al muelle

Sokka salto del barco guerrero de la tribu agua y detrás de el un grupo de tres jóvenes mas

_-Como crees que dejaría a mi hermosa novia sola en el más romántico festival del año-_ respondió soca con alegría abrasando a Sokka por la cintura y dándole un dulce beso para después juntar su frente con la de ella

_-Te extrañe-_ confeso la guerrera en voz baja solo para su novio

_-Y yo, extrañe tanto la comida del festival mira estoy hambriento-_ agrego Sokka arruinando por completo el momento romántico con un inoportuno gruñido de su estomago

Suki se separo de él y le dio un golpe con su abanico en la frente

_-Ay por que fue eso-_

_-Por tonto ¿por qué más?, no se supone que dices que extrañas la comida después de rencontrarte con tu novia que no veías en meses_- agrego s Suki fingiendo un poco de molestia

-Pero es verdad te lo juro la comida de el festival me encanta_- continuo __Sokka__ para ver como_ sus compañeros de viaje se golpeaban la cara con sus manos al no creer las palabras de su líder

_-Me gusta la comida de este lugar… pero a ti te amo __Suki.-_ Después de esto dio la espalda a su novia y se dirigió al festival_ -bienes o te quedaras el resto de la noche parada en la playa-_

Ella se sonrojo un poco por el comentario y después corrió para tomarlo del brazo _-eres un tonto.-_

_-Sí, pero un tonto irresistible-_

_-Por cierto ¿qué hace aquí un acorazado de la nación del fuego?-_ pregunto Sokka

_-No estoy segura parece que el capitán de ese barco desembarco aquí solo para asistir al festival y sus hombres han estado rondando e intentando cortejar a mis amigas-_ respondió Suki

_-Huy eso es malo-_

-_Si ¿por qué?-_ pregunto ella

_-Porque ahora mis chicos tendrán competencia-_ dijo al frotarse la barbilla y entrar al festival junto a su novia

No paso mucho tiempo y se escucho un grito familiar entre la ruidosa multitud fue cuando Ty Lee encontró a sus amigos ella salto sobre una barra y corrió por ella con total facilidad para saltar sobre un chico y caer con un abraso sobre Suki tumbando a su amiga hasta el suelo

_-Tranquila __Ty Lee-_ le pidió Suki al levantarse

-SOKKA- giro para abrasar al novio de su amiga y luego al soltarlo lo miro detenidamente _-eres incluso más lindo que antes y tu aura es de un azul verdoso muy intenso. Es hermoso agrego la chica-_

_-Gracias, creo-_ respondió Sokka y luego volteo hacia Suki quien se estaba levantando _-vez te lo dije más apuesto- _

_-Dijo lindo- _agrego Suki

_-trajiste amigos-_ comento al notar a los otros jóvenes guerreros de la tribu para abrasar a cada uno de ellos lo que consiguió un efecto indecible para ella

_-Estás sola-_ le pregunto uno de ellos ignorando los ademanes que Sokka le hacía detrás de la chica

_-No en realidad tengo un acompañante-_

_-Pero el es mejor que nosotros-_

Ty Lee se llevo un dedo a sus labios -_no lo sé, él es divertido y muy amable supongo que…-_

_-Sí que eres rápida __Ty Lee-_ agrego Nagi detrás de ella quien llevaba consigo un montón de premios obtenidos en los puestos del festival

_-Y tu-_ respondió la chica al aventares a él y tomarlo del brazo ignorando a los otros chicos Quienes estaban abatidos al ver al joven ya que era bastante apuesto Sokka se aproximo a ellos _-créanme es lo mejor muchachos dejen que el pobre ese sufra_- les intento consolar

_-Mira Nagi ella es Suki de quien te he hablado- _presento Ty Lee

_-Es más hermosa de lo que imagine-_

Suki se avergonzó un poco por el cumplido pero lo disimulo _-mucho gusto Nagi_- tú no eres de por aquí verdad

Sokka tomo a su novia del brazo en una conducta infantil que arranco una sonrisa de ella

_-No-_ respondió el llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza _-¿tanto se me nota?-_

-_Algo y ¿de dónde vienes?-_

_-Soy ciudadano de la nación del fuego- _respondió de manera mecánica

_-Sí y que haces aquí-_ continuo Sokka con la pregunta como si fuese un interrogatorio

_-Traje a mis hombres a disfrutar el festival-_

_-Tus hombres-_ recalco Sokka al mirarlo de forma acusadora

_-Sí, soy el capitán Nagi Hana de la doceava división de acorazados a cargo del almirante Salat-_ respondió con indiferencia

Dos hombres ataviados con uniformes de la nación del fuego se acercaron a él repentinamente

_-Capitán-_ dijeron al unisonó para mostrar respeto

_-¿Son y Fuger no es así?-_ reconoció a los soldados por sus nombres

_-Si señor-_ respondió el primero

_-¿No les dije que todos debían disfrutar del festival?-_ pregunto entregándole los peluches a uno de ellos

_-Si pero entonces el barco se quedaría sin guardia- _

Nagi suspiro _-bueno que pasa- _

_-Llego una carta, con el sello real y está dirigida a usted-_

Nagi ladeo la cabeza en desconcierto _-¿a mí?-_ pregunto

_-Si señor-_

_-Bueno-_ se quejo -_me la permites-_

_-Si claro señor-_ reacciono de forma algo torpe el subordinado pasándole los premios a su compañero y procediendo a sacar la carta de entre sus ropas para dársela a su capitán

_-Parece que tienes trabajo-_ agrego Sokka de manera burlona

_-Si eso parece-_ respondió Nagi ignorando el comentario y procediendo a leer la carta para reír abiertamente

_-¿Que es tan gracioso?-_ pregunto Ty Lee

_-El destino-_ respondió el_ -esta carta también es para ti- _le indico al pasarle la carta a Ty Lee

Ella la leyó despacio y al final salto de alegría -_PODRE IR A VER A MI AMIGA MAI-_ grito la muchacha, _-pensé que me había olvidado- _

_-Creo que ha sido la orden más simple que me han encomendado-_ agrego Nagi -_me sentiría honrado en escoltarte hasta el palacio imperial-_

* * *

-En el reino tierra-

_-Porque en verdad puedo hacer que lo veamos juntos, o algo así-_ respondió nervioso su amigo

_-Como que puedes hacer que vea pies ligeros- _respondió incrédula Thop alzando una ceja _-no quisiera desanimarte pero cuando era niña antes de conocerte mis padres gastaron tanto dinero en doctores y curanderos para lograr eso que ahora podríamos ser el doble de ricos-_

_-Bueno no dije que podía curarte- admitió Aang -solo que podíamos ver algo juntos-_

_-Bueno pues paso-_ dijo top de inmediato

_-¿Que como que pasas?-_ pregunto el avatar sorprendido

Thop se tiro de nuevo sobre su cama -_si solo pasó-_

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunto Aang

_-Porque si pies ligeros, no me apetece intentar nada así que ahora vete-_ le hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera de su habitación

_-Pero-_

_-Nada Aang o quieres que les llame a los guardias para que te manoseen-_

El avatar dio un respingo -_no por supuesto que no-_

_-Entonces mejor le llamo a mi padre para que vea que el avatar está en la habitación de su hija en altas horas de la noche el mismo que la secuestro durante más de 6 meses-_

_-No fue tanto-_ intento defenderse

_-Bien dile eso a mi padre-_

_-Mejor no lo hagas-_ pidió Aang

Thop se volteo un poco hacia el lado contrario para ocultar su sonrisa en verdad molestar a Aang le divertía

_-Fuera pies ligeros te estás tardado- _

_-Si entiendo respondió en cabizbajo nos vemos Thop-_

_-Espera-_

_-Pero tu acabas de decir que-_

_-Sí que salieras de mi cuarto… puedes dormir con Aapa en el establo-_

_-Eso iba a hacer-_ contesto Aang

-_Bien eso has_- agrego Thop para taparse con sus sabanas de seda mientras Aang salía de el cuarto por la ventana

Caminaba serio hacia el establo _-de que me sirve todo ese entrenamiento de energía control si no puedo usarlo-_ se cuestiono a sí mismo para luego dar un largo _respiro -bueno no importa al menos estoy con ellos_- declaro al abrir el portón del establo en donde Aapa y momo dormían, momo sobre Aapa para ser más exactos

_-AQUÍ VOY-_ grito Aang para saltar hacia sus mascotas y quedar acostado con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de las patas de aapa y su cuerpo cobijado por el pelo de la cabeza de su amigo pero curiosamente noto que los pies se le enfriaban _-Aapa te encogiste- _murmuro entere sueños.

A la mañana siguiente _-ES HORA DE DESPERTARSE DORMILÓN-_ grito Thop con fuerza desde la entrada del establo abriéndola con un azotón

Preo solo se escucho el gruñido de appa como respuesta

_-Que adonde habrá ido ese cabeza de bola-_ se pregunto la chica en voz alta

_-Oye Thop que haces-_ pregunto Aang a sus espaldas

-HAAA- grito momentáneamente la maestra tierra para llevar una mano a su pacho como gato asustado

-¿De donde saliste?- pregunto Thop con la respiración acelerada

_-Estaba planeando-_ contesto Aang _-cuando te vi y decidí bajar a saludarte-_

_-Pero que haces planeando a estas horas de la madrugada-_

_-¿Madrugada?-_ repitió Aang _-pero si ya casi es medio día-_

Un leve rubor se coló en las mejillas de la bandida ciega -_si pues es difícil saberlo siendo siega-_ aseguro Thop un poco apenada

_-Y perezosa-_ agrego Aang con un valor inusitado en el

Thop guardo silencio por un momento -_nada mal calvito no se qué Habrás echo estos dos últimos años pero al menos conseguiste algo de valor, sin embargo no te me vuelvas a acercar de esa manera-_ le regaño al golpearlo con el puno en el hombro

_-Pero de que hablas yo solo baje porque te vi venir al establo-_

_-Cállate tonto y obedece después de todo aun soy tu maestra… espera-_

_-Que-_ Thop lo golpeo de nuevo

_-¿Ay qué te pasa?-_

_-Sssss cállate intento concentrarme-_

_-¿Que en que?- _

_-AY-_ grito Aang al ser golpeado de nuevo

_-No lo puedo creer pies ligeros, si que has crecido e incluso pareces más grande que Sokka o al menos a como lo recuerdo-_

_-Si e crecido, pero porque los golpes-_

_-Para poder sentirte tonto. Además es tu culpa por pisar tan suave apenas y puedo percibir tu silueta es mas incluso pareces mas ligero ahora que antes, por eso creí que no Habías crecido y mírate ahora eres toda una linda florecita-_

_-A gracias, espera eso no se les dice a las niñas-_

Thop comenzó a reír _-si claro que se le dice a las niñas pero tú siempre has parecido una, así que no veo problema-_

_-No lo parezco te lo puedo asegurar- _argumento Aang algo ofendido

-Si claro paro antes de perder todo el día en causas perdidas. Porque no salimos a algún lado sobre appa o mejor aun vamos al estruendo tierra cero, creo que tienen función hoy y estoy segura que recibirán a su campeón y más si anuncia su duelo contra el avatar en una pelea de tierra control

-QUE NO, me niego a pelear contra ti-

-_Vamos pies ligeros considéralo un entrenamiento además, no acabas de decir que no pareces niña, es tu momento para demostrármelo-_

_-Pero-_

_-¿Hace cuanto que no entrenas tierra control?-_ cuestiono Thop acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Aang

_-Bueno hace como 4 meses-_ confeso Aang sabiendo que frente a Thop mentir no era una opción

-Y TE DICES MAESTRO TIERRA- grito la chica -_no se hable más al estruendo tierra cero-_

_-Pero Thop- _

_-Antes que nada, debo buscar mi cinturón y la ropa para la pelea y… a Aang tu habitación es la ultima del ala este justo la que se encuentra más retirada de la mía por cierto papa supo lo de tu visita en la noche y debes presentarte con él y mi madre, suerte-_ agrego Thop de forma sarcástica.

_-¿¡Que yo! Pero-_ Aang suspiro _-Es inuit Thop sigue igual aseguro y sonrió para sí espero que el señor Bein Fong no siga molesto con migo_-

* * *

En la isla Ember

Azula caminaba entre los escombros de la antigua casa de descanso de la familia imperial en la isla Ember portando ropa de la nobleza la misma que Say había robado para ella

_-¿Porque hemos venido aquí?-_ pregunto Say

_-Porque es difícil infiltrarse al palacio imperial, no es como si me fueran a abrir las puertas. así que limítate a seguirme-_

Say guardo silencio y la siguió por un par de horas entre las casas de la costa _-Si me dices que buscamos podría ayudarte a encontrarlo-_ agrego el joven

_-No me digas-_ replico la ex princesa_ -si tantas ganas tienes de hacer algo encuentra a un tal huong hiang que él será nuestro boleto al palacio, para darle la primera lección a mi hermano Zuzu-_

_

* * *

_

**Agradezco sus comentarios y realmente lamento la larguísima espera**, no intentare excusarme es mi culpa y de nada mas si tan solo no fuera ten perezoso a la hora de hacer las correcciones ortográficas quizás todas las historias que tengo pendientes estarían terminadas.


End file.
